Kol's Diaries
by samcarter34
Summary: Kol and Jeremy met in Denver, and eventually fell in love. When Jeremy went back, Kol went with him. Kol is now part of Jeremy's life, even though he still does not get along with others very well. Establish Kol/Jeremy, will follow season 4 somewhat.
1. Chapter 1

**Jeremy and Kol are probably my favorite ship on TVD. Oddly, I first got into it when I was annoyed that they never went into what happened between them in Denver. And I honestly think that Kol cared for Jeremy, the look on his face when he was looking at the picture of Elena and Jeremy. Finally, I can't believe that they killed Kol, what is the point of an Originals spin-off when only two of them are going to be on it. Also, I'm really angry that they killed him after he finally got his own actual storyline, and they began broadening on his character!**

**Okay, now that the rant is done. This takes place in season four, right at the beginning of it. I don't know how much I'll be following the plot (Kol dying definitely won't be happening). The animosity between Kol and Damon will remain, as well as some between Kol and Elena, though the both grudgingly put up with each other. Also, just so it is explicit, Jeremy and Kol are already together, and everyone knows. There will be flashbacks to how they met and got together later on.**

Jeremy paced back and forth while Stefan and Damon were with Elena upstairs. They told him that it might not be a good idea for Jeremy to be there when Elena fully awakened since her first impulse would be to find blood. Kol had said it was probably a good idea, and that he would stay down here with them.

"Stop pacing love, you're going to wear a hole inside your rather expensive floor."

Kol was acting completely opposite from his boyfriend, he was calm and seemingly without a care in the world. He was sitting on the couch, carving a design into a wooden stake, a trait he picked up from his father.

"Yeah well, it's not your sister up there."

"I wouldn't be acting like if it was my sister, honestly I can't see why you're so worried, it's not like anything will change. Elena's emotions will heightened, so congrats, she'll be even whinier and more Mary Sue than usual."

"I know you don't like Elena, but she's my sister so could you please not insult her!" Jeremy practically yelled.

Kol was suddenly standing right in front of Jeremy, moving so quickly that Jeremy was still taking a step, resulting in him walking right into Kol, who immediately wrapped is arms around Jeremy.

"Sorry, sorry," Kol sighed, "It's just I've been a vampire for over 1,000 years love, I've turned hundreds, maybe thousands of people, I don't see it as all that big of a deal."

Jeremy sighed, wrapping his arms around Kol, when a question came back to his mind, one he'd been meaning to ask every since he saw Kol try to kill Damon.

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what?" Kol asked, looking confused.

"Treat me so much better than everyone than everyone else, you're always so condescending to everyone, except me."

"That's easy, because everyone else isn't you."

Jeremy looked to Kol's face to see him smiling, causing Jeremy to smile in return. Suddenly, Kol tensed and looked upstairs.

"What is it?"

"Elena's waking up again, and judging from the rate of her heart, I'm betting that it's for good this time."

Kol let go of Jeremy and went upstairs, promising to be back quickly.

Kol entered the room just as Elena regained awareness.

"Well, well," He said with the sharp smirk he always wore when talking to nearly everyone, "Look whose finally come back to the land of the non-living."

"What, what are you talking about?" Elena asked, confusion evident in her eyes.

Kol looked to Damon and Stefan, who were glaring at him.

"What," Kol asked with mock innocence; "You mean you have yet to tell her that she had a bit more than a bump on her head after her little meeting with my sister?"

Damon looked like he was about to say something, when Elena interrupted by asking what the hell Kol was talking about.

"Your injuries were more severe than Dr. Fell originally told us. You had a cerebral hemorrhage, so she gave you vampire blood to heal you. When Rebekah appeared on the bridge and forced you into the river, you told me to save Matt first, you wouldn't even let me take both of you, so I took Matt first, and between the time it took to go up, and come back down…" Stefan looked like he was about to choke.

"Oh allow me," Kol said smiling, "While he was busy saving the human, the water that filtered into his truck drowned you, well, to death." Kol finished as if announcing it was the best news in the world.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm, I'm a, a"

"A vampire, yes. Come on Elena, say it with me, VAMPIRE."

"Seriously, what is with you?" Damon finally asked, very obviously angry.

"I don't like Elena, I thought I made that very obvious after she and you tried to commit genocide and completely and completely wipe out the vampiric race through the destruction of me an my siblings. Besides, I don't understand what you're all so angry about. Think about it, Elena's a vampire, no more having to fight for her while she cowers in the background begging people to die for her and then feeling guilty when they do," He looked at Elena, "You can finally defend yourself, and the people you care for."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be a vampire, I want to be human, grow old, fall in love, have a family one day."

"You were never human Elena, you were always the doppelgänger, you'd never have a normal life. Any chance of normalcy for you or your family disappeared the moment Niklaus discovered that your blood was the key to creating his thrice damned hybrids."

Kol let that sink in for a moment, before continuing.

"Now then, I've made my pitch, now I suggest you feed her some blood soon, the twenty-four hour limit is a little finicky for some people, just look at Bill Forbes."

Kol turned to leave, before stopping and turning around at the ridiculous comment that just came out of Stefan's mouth.

"Bonnie's going to try to reverse the process, make you human again."

Kol locked eyes with Damon for a second, Kol looking incredulous, Damon looking angry. Kol just laughed before heading downstairs, while Damon proceeded to tell them how stupid that statement was.

"How is she?" Jeremy asked as Kol came down the stairs, "I heard a bit of a yelling match."

"I try to lighten the mood, and everyone yells. She is in trouble though, Stefan is trying to convince her that there is a way to reverse the process and make her human again, since she's not all vampire yet."

"Is there?" Jeremy asked, dangerous hope entering his eyes.

"NO!" Jeremy flinched at that.

"Sorry, but no, there is no way to reverse it, once you've begun transition, you have two options, you can either become a vampire, or become what you would have been if there was no vampire blood in your system when you died; a corpse. There is no way to throw this boat in reverse. I know, I saw the vampirism ritual on the grimoire mother stole from the witch Ayana, but Elena will believe there is a way, all because she wants it so badly. She should know by now that just because you want something back, doesn't mean it's going to."

At those words, Jeremy figured out why Kol was acting even more abrasive than usual.

"All this talk about Elena, I never asked about how you're doing. I may have hated him, but Klaus was still your brother, are you okay?"

"Klaus," Kol paused for a second, "Klaus deserved his fate many times over, but still. My family has a rule; only we are allowed to deal with each other. It's insulting, having our traitorous bitch of a mother's play toy kill him, when he was incapacitated of all times. Nik killed," Kol kept the tears from forming in his eyes, he was an Original, he did not cry.

"I'm going out for a bit, wanna come?"

"I think that I'll stay to try and help Elena, if that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay love, she's your sister. I just find her current attitude depressing, and if a sister is going to be depressing it might as well be mine, I think I'll go check on Rebekah."

As Kol stood outside, staring at the woods he used to play in over a millennium ago, he noticed Damon leaving Elena's house.

'Where is he going?' Kol thought to himself. A well, it didn't really matter.

Once Kol walked up to Klaus' place, he heard fighting going on inside. He sped in just in time to see Damon try to drive the white oak stake through Rebekah's heart, only to have her beat him with the back of her hand and send the stake flying. Kol ran to the stake and grabbed it before Damon could get it.

"Now now Damon, this is not a very nice way to treat your neighbors." Kol said angrily, "We were all getting all so well."

Kol grabbed the pointed end of the stake, wielding it like a club and bashed it into Damon's head, sending him flying into the wall.

"You snapped Jeremy's neck, thinking that you would permanently kill him," Kol said as he switched his hold on the stake, holding it properly, "I doubt he'll be angry very long if I put you down."

Just as Kol was about to plunge the stake into Damon, while Rebekah watched with a smug look on her face, Kol sensed something just outside the window.

Kol barely had time to dodge as the window exploded, and several wooden arrows came flying through, Damon was already on the ground, and therefore not hit. Rebekah however got hit right in the chest.

Kol watched as the necrosis started to spread throughout her body, and moved to help her. However, just then town deputies walked up and started shooting wooden stakes from shotguns at him. One of the grazed his shoulder, causing Kol to scream out in annoyance, before following Damon, who had run out the second the window exploded.

Once outside, Kol called Jeremy.

"Kol," Jeremy sounded shaken, "Are you all right?"

"Why would you assume I wasn't?" Kol asked suspiciously.

"Members of the town council came by here, they took Stefan and Elena."

"I'll be by soon, oh an by the way how much do you care if Damon becomes a corpse?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm seriously considering making him one." Kol answered savagely while staring at the young vampire.

"Please don't, we need him."

Kol sighed, the things he did, or rather didn't do, for Jeremy.

"See you soon, love you."

"Love you too Kol, stay safe."

Kol actually laughed, "What could possibly hurt me?"

"They could have stolen the daggers."

Kol paused for a second, "Point taken, see you soon."

"See ya," Jeremy said before hanging up the phone.

Kol looked at Damon, "I take it you heard that."

"Yes," Damon said rather rudely.

"So it seems we have similar goals all of a sudden. They have my sister, and they have Elena. Rebekah will be pretty much fine, though they'll probably be putting copious of amounts of vervain into her to prevent her from ripping them all apart, but Elena, now there's a problem. Either the town council will not know that she's in transition, so they'll keep a close eye on her, thinking that she is a human who has sided with vampires, so she won't be able to get any blood, or they'll assume she's one of them, and lock her wherever they have the other vampires, where she definitely won't be able to get any blood. Either way things don't look good for her. Now since the only reason you're not dead is, ironically, because I tried to kill you, it's pretty obvious that you need me if you want to save your brother and his semi-also-your girlfriend. To that end, what do you say we deal with this," Kol held up the white oak stake, "later, and deal with this annoying little group of wannabe badasses, shall we?"

Damon cocked is head to the side for a moment, as if actually having to think about it.

"Fine," He replied "But it really doesn't matter if we have no idea where they are."

"That's easily dealt with. If the council has been informed of everything, then they are aware that the founding families spend more time helping vampires than hunting them. Guaranteed that they've already gone against them. So, they'll probably be more than willing to help us, and they will know everything about the locations around here, including where the council could possibly have a vampire prison, so I promised I'd meet with Jeremy, so why don't we go."

Not waiting for an answer, Kol started towards the Gilbert house, with Damon grudgingly following.

They had no need to track down their human aid; everyone was already waiting at the Gilbert house. When Matt showed up, Damon tried to kill him out of anger, or spite. Kol couldn't really tell the difference.

'He's like some strange combination of me and Nik,' Kol thought to himself while everyone tried to get Damon to calm down.

Once he had, Kol decided to get right to business.

"Where are they? I know at least one of you know. Come on, think, it would be somewhere remote enough so that no one would be able to hear any screaming. Somewhere big enough that they'll be able to create the prison needed. Holding vampires isn't easy, and they're holding an Original. And where is your witch? I thought Bennetts were supposed to all over vampire business?"

"We haven't been able contact Bonnie, we don't know where she is."

"The Young's farm," Dr. Fell said suddenly, "Pastor Young was the one in charge of all of this, I bet that's where they're keeping them."

"Where is it?" Damon asked.

"We've known these people our whole lives, if we tell you, you have to promise not to hurt them." Sheriff Forbes said, looking equally between Kol and Damon.

Kol walked up to her, and said, "You don't have the scent of vervain on you, none of you do so I'm betting the good pastor took all of it. I can easily compel the location out of you, now as for your plea. My policy remains the same, give me what I want, no-one gets hurt, don't, well there are a lot of humans, the world won't miss a few. Now tell me where this farm is."

Everyone flinched, before the Sheriff decided to give the information out.

"They also took Caroline, if you see her, please try to help her."

"Yeah yeah, sure sure, save two blonde Barbie vamps."

As Kol made to exist, Damon grabbed Matt, telling him that he was coming too. As Kol left he distinctly heard Dr. Fell and Jeremy talking.

"You fell in love with that?"

"He's normally better than this," Jeremy defended his boyfriend, "He's just upset over Klaus' death, and he's angry at himself for being upset, and for not being able to do anything to prevent it."

Kol smirked sadly; of course Jeremy would be able to tell. Jer could always read him like a book.

It was a bit of a drive, so they took Damon's car. Damon wanted it because he didn't want to have to drag Matt there, Kol wanted it because it was made up of good ammunition if they wanted to 'entice' the pastor into letting them pass.

'How stupid,' Kol thought, 'Challenging vampires, does this pastor honestly think that God is going to help get out of this mess he's dug himself into?'

Kol had always had a rather strong dislike for the church, they seemed hypocritical, they preached of an all-loving and all-forgiving God, and then they butchered more people than any other group, including vampires, for petty things, like having free will. They had changed over centuries sure, but still. The thing Kol hated most though was the way they demonized vampires and witches. Sure, witches were the sworn enemy of vampires, but Kol still greatly respected them, they were the servants of nature, not creatures of hell. Same with vampires in a way, they helped balance things out, killing of the human population to stop it from getting too big, they may have been predators, but they weren't demons. He was going to enjoy showing the Pastor how little aid his god could offer.

It was dark by the time they arrived.

"Elena probably doesn't have much time left," Kol noted, looking up at the stars.

Of course the probably part wasn't true, Kol could here her heartbeat from behind the house, she had minutes at the most, but he wasn't going to tell Damon that. Truth was, Kol wasn't here to save Rebekah, she was more than capable of doing that herself. In fact, she'd probably feel insulted that Kol felt that he had to free her. What he wanted was to punish these humans for actually thinking that they could hunt vampires.

"KNOCK KNOCK, ANYBODY HOME!?" Damon yelled out.

A man opened the door, the pastor judging from his appearance.

"You have no business here, I'm not going to invite you in, so leave!"

"Well, actually," Kol said, wearing a smile that Damon could only describe as predatory and menacing, "We do have business here, and I think you are going to let us in. You see, you have my sister, and his brother, and the girl the take turns dating; there's our business. And your going to let us in if you want this human here," Kol pointed to Matt, who was looking around nervously, "To live through the night."

Pastor Young seemed to realize then that not all of the trespassers were vampires.

"Matt, get out of here!"

Before Matt could even begin to respond, Damon was on him, fangs protruded, and feeding from his neck. Damon left him half-conscious laying on the ground, holding his wounded neck.

"Stop them!" The pastor yelled.

"Not again," Kol complained as he heard shotguns being loaded.

One of the stakes came flying from behind him. Without even looking, Kol reached behind him, grabbed it, then flung it back at the person who shot it, a scream sounded as the unknown human died.

Suddenly, bullets started flying through the air, probably wooden, but Kol wasn't really paying attention to what they were made of. As one went flying towards his chest, he reached is hand out. He grabbed the bullet with two of his fingers, moving his hand back towards him at the speed the bullet was moving, the brought is hand in a one-eighty downwards and back forwards, throwing the bullet back at the human with the same speed it went flying towards him, resulting in it going right through the human's heart, killing him instantly.

"Okay," Damon said as he grabbed one of the human's shotguns and then shoved the barrel of it through the human's chest, "I will grudgingly admit that, that was cool."

Kol smiled, but Damon's compliment resulted in Kol not noticing a human sneak up on him with a stake, which he shoved into Kol as he turned around.

"Seriously," Kol admonished, "You try to stake a vampire by shoving it through the vampire's chest! Have you ever heard of a rib cage, do you have any idea how much force it takes to shove a stake through the heart if you go through the rib cage? Humans way back when had to hammer them in," Kol grabbed the human, "You need to go above or below. Below isn't recommended because of how many organs you go through to get there, all of the force of the blow is gone by the time you get to the heart, so the vampire doesn't die. Above is easier, the lungs don't have all that much resistance force, they're spongy, though they are somewhat elastic. Of course, the opening on the top is smaller. Now finally, it really really helps," Kol shoved the stake downward from the side of the human's neck, right down into his hear, "If you're level of strength is far beyond that of a human."

Damon was looking around at the field of corpses, "I think that's all of them out here."

"Good, does your car have a spare tire?"

"Yeah, in the trunk, why? Hey, wait, what are you doing?" Damon yelled as Kol was suddenly standing at the trunk, opening it and taking the tire out.

"Watch and learn Damon," Kol said smugly while walking up to the car.

Kol started spinning on spot, then through the tire into the house, resulted in the door being demolished, and several screams from within.

"I once demolished a castle by doing that with boulders." Kol noted.

Suddenly, the scent of blood reached Kol's nose, it was small, but it was definitely there.

'Elena,' Kol thought.

Kol turned to Damon, only to find him walking up to Matt, and then kicking him.

The two of them exchanged words, Matt hated himself, Damon hated him too. Just as Damon was about to kill Matt, a vampiric Elena came running out from behind the house and shoved Damon off of Matt, demanding that Damon leave him alone.

"Well this is interesting," Kol said, he turned to see his sister standing right in front of her, an unreadable expression on her face.

"What is it sister?"

"He's alive."

"Matt? Yes of course he is, Elena isn't about to let the guy she died for die."

"No, he's alive."

Everyone turned to her, shock in their eyes.

"Wait, you don't mean, how?"

"He was possessing Tyler's body. He knocked over the vehicle the deputies were using to transport Caroline and I. He, he freed her and left me bound in vervain laced ropes."

"What?" The look on Rebekah's face was just depressing.

"I, I could understand you saving Jeremy over me, he's human and he actually loves you back. But Caroline is a vampire, she can defend herself, and he, he saved a girl who'll never love him over his own sister!" Rebekah screamed, tears starting to form.

Kol hugged Rebekah, waving everyone else away, which is where they thankfully went.

Kol's phone rang, it was Jeremy's ringtone.

"Hey love, is everything alright?" He answered, still holding his sister.

"No, it's not. What do you know about witches being punished for dark magic?"

"If a witch's spirit becomes tainted with dark magic, the spirits will do whatever it takes to ensure that the witch in question never uses magic again. Let me guess, Bonnie was helping Niklaus."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Listen, I'll come by later okay, right now Rebekah and I need to deal with some family business."

"Okay, I'll see you later," It wasn't just a parting; it was an order.

"Yes love, you will I promise."

Kol waited in the hallway while Rebekah confronted Niklaus. He was content to simply stand by while Rebekah vented her rage at him, however things started to get a little too heated. Rebekah began destroying Niklaus' only remaining bags of Elena's blood, and Niklaus' temper was flaring up.

Kol decided to intervene when Niklaus had Rebekah in a chokehold, and was two seconds away from breaking her neck.

Kol grabbed Niklaus, and threw him into the wall. He took out the white oak stake, and plunged it into Niklaus, just under the heart so that it would cause the utmost pain, but not destroy him. Smoke actually began to rise from the stake.

"My my brother, don't you clean up well, I was expecting you to be a pile of ash."

"Yes, well," Niklaus said, giving a scared smile, and panting, "I was expecting to be one, but apparently the second my spirit left my body, the fire's job was done, so it went out before my body was completely destroyed. Now if you could just remove this damned stake so we can have a civilized conversation."

"But should not the style of conversation match the style of the host dear _brother_," Kol slurred the word, making it sound menacing and dangerous, "And you are not civilized. You have admitted that you don't care about us; well the feeling is mutual. We disown you Niklaus, you are no family to us, bastard child." Niklaus flinched at that.

"Rebekah, do you know where Niklaus keeps the daggers?" Kol asked, turning towards his sister, who looked torn.

"Rebekah," Niklaus gasped, "Please, you swore…"

At those words, Rebekah found her resolve.

"I swore to Nik, not Klaus, and any remnants of Nik are long since gone, it's just taken me this long to realize it. Yes, I know where they are."

"Go get them."

As Rebekah sped of, Kol looked his former brother in the eye.

"Congratulations Niklaus, you now truly alone. Mikael and Esther tried to destroy you, Finn was so sickened by you he was willing to destroy all of us just to end you. You have lost Rebekah's loyalty, and mine. Once Elijah hears of how completely you have put you damned hybrids before us, you will lose his loyalty as well. The only people, who have left, are those whose loyalty you have forced, and while that may satisfy you for a few decades, eventually you will tire of it. Believe me, for centuries I compelled humans to do my bidding, compelled them to love me so much that they would murder their own family to prove it. But I know the truth now, that there is nothing like true loyalty, true devotion. And I think that the saddest part of all of this is that you don't even realize how true these words are, so they're meaningless to you right now. But you will remember them in a decade, a century, and then they will haunt you for eternity."

"I will hunt you down for this," Niklaus gasped angrily.

"With what weapon?" Kol asked, giving Niklaus a smirk that he'd always hated. One that said he knew more than Niklaus and wasn't going to tell him anything.

Suddenly, both of them looked up,

"Ah, I believe Rebekah has found those annoying little daggers. Now then, goodnight Niklaus."

With that, Kol removed the stake from Niklaus' chest, and before Niklaus could recover, Kol snapped his neck, and then ran out of the house.

Jeremy stood inside his house waiting nervously

"Jeremy, why are you so nervous, Kol's an original, he can take care of himself."

"He was going to Klaus', I know it. Klaus, who happens to have a bunch of daggers capable of downing an Original." Jeremy informed his sister sharply.

Elena walked up to Jeremy and sat beside him on the couch.

"Relax Jer, Kol promised he'd by here soon remember. You and I both know Kol is just like his brothers, he keeps his promises, plus he went with Rebekah, he'll be fine."

"Yes I will," Kol voice came from behind them, causing them both to jump, which Kol laughed at.

Kol bent over the top of the couch and kissed Jeremy on the top of the head.

"Your not going to turn into a Bella imposter are you? Worrying about your indestructible boyfriend getting offed while also willing to get into the thick of things despite being as breakable as a toothpick?" Kol asked, chuckling, which actually made Jeremy laugh.

"No don't worry, I have no desire to wind up like Bella, and how do you even know who that is?"

"I heard about some really popular books about vampires, imagine my surprise when they turn out to be sparkly wimpy little things with a complete delusional protagonist."

"By the way Elena, on the Niklaus front, I am happy to report that Rebekah destroyed the remaining bags of your human blood, resulting in hybrids officially becoming an endangered species. She would've come by to report it herself, but she is currently arranging for the daggers to be dropped into Marianas Trench, where the extreme levels of pressure will destroy any vampire that tries to get them, and incapacitate any Original, permanently."

"Well there's some good news, sort of." Elena said.

"What's with her?" Kol asked as Elena went upstairs.

"She's a vampire, she's depressed," Jeremy answered, eyeing Elena worriedly.

"She'll get over it, everyone does." Kol stated easily.

"Finn didn't," Jeremy said, looking into Kol's dark eyes, getting lost in them for a second.

"Finn was locked in a box for nine centuries, he woke up in what must've seemed like an alien world compared to what he knew. And don't forget, mother dearest manipulated him into becoming suicidal, Elena is surrounded by people who are encouraging her to continue, Finn went to someone who encouraged him to end, very different scenario." Kol said, trying to sooth Jeremy's worry.

Kol hugged Jeremy, and kissed his hair.

"I think that it's time for you to get to bed, it's going to be a long day tomorrow, training new vampires isn't easy."

"Can you stay here? Please?" Jeremy asked, somewhat desperately.

"Are you all right love, you don't usually act this desperate?"

"It's nothing, it's just,"

"Just, what?"

"I was the one who came up with the plan to get Elena out of Mystic Falls, it's my fault she was on that bridge where Rebekah could get to her, it's my fault she died, and it's my fault she's a vampire!" Jeremy exclaimed, crying.

Kol hugged him even tighter.

"No, no listen to me Jeremy," Jeremy looked up at him with tears in his eyes, "Esther was the one that corrupted Alaric Saltzman and turned him into a lunatic, Esther was the one that turned him into even more of a lunatic when she turned him into an Original, Esther was the one that sicked him on us, Esther was the one that bound his life to Elena's. The only person you need to blame for all of this is my _mother_, not Rebekah, not Matt. And most definitely not you!"

Kol looked up to see Elena standing in the stairway, looking sad. She caught Kol's eye, then silently thanked him. Kol subtly nodded, and Elena turned and vamp sped back to her bed, the subtle refraction of light caused by her daylight ring creating a ghostly gleam.

"Now, I believe you asking me to spend the night here?" Kol asked with mock innocence that caused Jeremy to smile sadly.

"Yeah I mean, if you want to."

"Sure,"

Kol stripped down to his boxers, with Jeremy already in bed. Making sure Jeremy was still asleep; Kol carefully took out the white oak stake, and one of the daggers that he had commandeered from Rebekah without her knowing. He carefully placed them inside a secret compartment he had discovered in Jeremy's bedside table, one probably meant for storing weapons, he was very carful not to make a sound, especially considering that Elena now had vampiric hearing.

Kol got into bed, laid down next to Jeremy, kissed the back of his head once, before going to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Well, that was a long chapter, so what do you think of it? **

**A few points, no I don't hate religion, I just figured that Kol wouldn't like it much. On the show he said he held witches in great esteem, so he wouldn't be happy in their demonization. Also, the mentality I have for Kol here is that, while he is in love with Jeremy, is still a lot the same, especially when dealing with everyone, sarcastic, somewhat crazy. Finally, when I think of an Original's strength, I picture season 2, where Elijah healed from vervain burns in two seconds, not season 4, where Kol was killed by a vampire barely a fraction of his age, and a really bad hunter.**

**Finally, yes I know that some points were not exact to the show, but I haven't really figured out how much I'm going to follow the plot just yet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, a lot of positive feedback, and that was only the first chapter. Thank-you to everyone who reviewed:) Now, in case anyone was wondering (I know no-one commented on it, but still) the reason Kol alternates between Nik, Klaus, and Niklaus, is because his views on Klaus are changing. I noticed that the only people who call Klaus Niklaus are people who hate him, while the people really close to him call him Nik, and Klaus is somewhat generic. I am so glad that everyone likes this story so far.**

_Kol walked up to his parents, feeling nervous. He had no idea of how this was going to end, but he had to do this. He looked behind to Jeremy, who gave him a nod and a smile of encouragement._

_ Kol found his parents outside their home, talking with several of the other villagers, his mother's necklace gleaming in the sunlight._

"_Mother, father, may I speak to you for a moment?" Kol asked timidly, both of his parents intimidated him, each in their own way._

_ "Of course Kol, what is it?" His mother asked, while his father looked at him blankly._

_ "I believe you know Jeremy," Kol asked, motioning to his love, "Well, he…he and I talked, and we decided; we are to be married."_

_ There was dead silence; Kol swore he could here a leaf land on the ground._

_ Then, to Kol's shock, both his mother and his father smile in true genuine joy. _

_ His father opened his mouth to say something._

_ A great roar filled Kol's ears, as fire appeared everywhere, all around him._

Kol woke from his dream with a jolt. He immediately got out of bed, and sped outside at top speed, where he saw Elena standing, looking just as startled as him.

"What was that?" she asked, scared.

"A fire," Kol replied, looking outside the window.

"Why can't we see it?" Elena asked

"Jeremy didn't hear, so it probably wasn't all that close. The sound fire makes is surprisingly disproportionate to its size and location. What it was though was fast. I'm guessing it was a fireball, almost like an explosion."

"Wait, should we be concerned?"

"There's no fire happening anymore, so whatever it was is gone now. I say we just let the humans deal with it. You should get some sleep, it's going to be difficult enough for you to resist the urge to eat people without sleep deprivation adding to the ordeal."

Elena glared at him, "Fine, but I do have one thing I want to ask," she asked, somewhat nervously.

"Oh, and what is that?"

"You were wearing at least that before you came out of his room right?"

Kol looked down and saw he was still only wearing his underwear.

He smirked at Elena, "Honestly Elena, why do you ask question you don't want an answer to."

With that vague statement, Kol returned to Jeremy's room, and got back into bed.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked, still obviously asleep.

"Nothing to worry you gorgeous little head over love, just go back to bed." Kol replied, kissing Jeremy's forehead.

"Okay," Jeremy was once again under.

Kol couldn't get back to sleep, so he spent the rest of the night just stroking Jeremy's hair.

A few hours later, Kol heard Jeremy's breathing change, and knew he was just waking up.

Kol grabbed Jeremy and sped him used his speed to put against the wall in half a second, at which point Kol kissed him, hard.

"Kol!" Jeremy yelled out, laughing, "I told you not to do that anymore."

"And I pretended that I didn't hear you, good morning love."

"Good morning to you too," Jeremy replied, chuckling.

Kol appearance blurred for a fraction of a second, then he was suddenly wearing his clothes.

"Go get dressed, it's school day you know"

Jeremy just stared at him for a second, before going to get dressed, commenting on how his boyfriend was such a showoff, which made Kol laugh.

Kol waited on Jeremy's bed while he took a shower, after coming out Jeremy decided to ask.

"Hey, did anything happen last night, I remember saying something to you, I think?"

"I'm surprised you have any recollection of that, you were still pretty much asleep. Elena and I heard something that sounded like a fire for a spilt second. The fact that only Elena and I heard it means that it was far away, and it only lasted for a second, so it isn't still a problem, so nothing to worry about." Kol shrugged.

"But still a fire, couldn't that be bad?"

"Let the humans handle, it's just a fire, at worst, a few humans died, nothing major."

"Kol!"

"What?"

"Nothing," Jeremy said, shaking his head. He learned a long time ago that there was no point in trying to make Kol feel guilty for his complete lack of remorse for the death of human beings.

Kol held Jeremy, and kissed him a few more times.

"What's with this?" Jeremy asked, but by no means complained.

"Just getting today's quota filled up early, I'm going on a trip today," Kol replied before going to Jeremy's neck.

"Wait, what?" Jeremy asked, pushing his boyfriend away.

"I'm going on a trip today," Kol repeated, before trying to return to kissing Jeremy's neck, however Jeremy once again pushed him back.

"Where's is this coming from? Why?"

"It's nothing you need concern yourself with love, I'm just going to visit some old friends."

"You've been in a coffin for the past century, all your old friends are dead!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Acutally, there are some that are still around, and what is wrong with you love? What are you jealous?" Kol asked angrily, he didn't like being reminded of Niklaus daggering and causing him to lose an entire century of experience

Jeremy stopped, and blushed for a moment, causing Kol to actually laugh in exasperation.

"You're jealous! I can't believe it! You're actually jealous!"

"Stop it! I am not jealous!" Jeremy pouted.

"Then why are you so angry?"

"Okay, maybe I am jealous, but I think I have a right to be. You've been around for like a billion years," Kol chuckled, "And one of your favorite pastimes used to be compelled guys to let you bed them."

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Kol asked, abruptly serious.

"I trust you, but am I supposed to trust them?"

Kol sighed, and hugged Jeremy tight.

"I might be going to see a friend, but the purpose is rather business based, you don't have to worry. Not to mention that what I'm doing will benefit me, you, abite indirectly, and someone else."

"Who? How?"

"Shhh," Kol said putting his pointer finger to his lips, "It's a secret."

Kol smiled at the look on Jeremy's face, it was priceless. Kol leaned in and kissed Jeremy again.

"I love you Jeremy Gilbert, remember that."

Jeremy smiled, "I love you to, have fun."

"I will, and you have fun too."

Kol walked downstairs when he noticed Elena walking in, the smell of blood on her lips.

'She vomited the animal blood up' Kol thought to himself, 'Exactly as I predicted'.

"How'd your first feeding go? Oh wait, it didn't."

Elena just stared in shock.

"I can smell it on you, the blood test any better the second time, I'm honestly curious, I could never stomach the taste of animals."

"If you know why I can't drink animal blood-"

"-Of course I know why Elena, but I'm not going to tell you. You're going to have to figure it out for yourself, while I laugh at you squirming. Now then, I've got places to go, deals to make, people to eat, so I'll be seeing you."

As kol made for the door, Elena felt she had to ask.

"Did you blow up the Town Council?"

Kol turned around in surprise.

"Yes Elena, I blew them up. I decided to deprive myself of having an almost completely naked Jeremy in my arms to go blow up a bunch of idiotic people who probably would have wound up dead within a week anyway."

"Okay, so you didn't do it, do you know who did?"

"What part of the implication of being with Jeremy all night did you not get? I surprised you'd even ask if I did it, I assumed you figured out how I like to deal with people when I beat your boyfriend senior with a baseball bat and nearly snapped your neck. I like hands on projects, now then I have to go."

With that, Kol left.

Before leaving, Kol decided to pay a visit to his sister, to make sure she was all right.

"How are you sister?"

"Fine Kol," she replied, while walking along a street full of mansion looking houses, "Just house hunting, what are you doing for housing?"

"I've compelled a very nice old couple into letting me stay with them, and give me supper." Kol smirked

"Yes well, I'm thinking something a little more private."

"The price of privacy being that anyone can break in."

"It doesn't matter, all of the daggers are gone, and you have the stake, Niklaus would not dare face me, and anyone else would be more of an easily dealt with annoyance than anything, are you off somewhere?"

"Yes, off to New York actually, I expect to be there in about an hour."

"An hour!? Are you running at full speed?"

"Not quite, but I did promise Jeremy I'd only be gone a day."

"How did you do it?" Rebekah asked, suddenly sounding desperate, "How did you find love? You of all people!"

"Okay, ignoring insult. I found it because I don't have your problem Rebekah, and your problem is that you are so desperate in looking for love, that you are never going to find it. You need to stop looking, and just learn who you are, learn to love yourself before you can find someone you loves you. It's like the old saying goes, if you look for it, you won't find it."

"When did you get so profound?"

"When I realized that the thought of losing a mere mortal made my undead heart hurt."

Rebekah just looked at him

"Goodbye Rebekah, just think about it."

Kol made good time getting to New York, about and hour and a half, though he had to find a desolate area to slow down in, as the shockwave was rather large.

Figuring out where to do in New York was difficult. Kol had founded this city, it was one of the few places he felt at home, but it had change so much in only a century. Still, he had a purpose being here, and he wasn't going to give up just because his city had gotten upgraded.

He returned to the last place he knew she has lived, and sure enough got her scent. It was old, very old, several years. Nothing but an Original would have been able to detect it, but guess what Kol happened to be. He followed the scent down to a small store in Manhattan, and walked in.

The owner of the store turned around with a smile on her face, until she saw who had entered her shop, and her smile turned into a grimace.

Kol smirked at the sight of the woman he once feared being unnerved by his presence.

"Kol," she said solemnly

"Hello Ayana."

**Not as long as the last one, but still there. Oh, by the way, Elena is not sired to Damon in this story I will have my own reasons as to why she has to drink right from the vein.**


	3. Mythology

**Hey guys, I'm glad so many people like the story. Oh, and to the guest that suggested having Bonnie into the story to make Kol jealous. It's an interesting idea, but in my mind, if Kol thought anyone else was trying to get with Jeremy, even if they weren't, he'd kill them, and I have plans for Bonnie, so… Also, a lot of people are asking what's going to happen once Jeremy becomes a hunter, and yes he is going to become one. It isn't for a few chapters yet, but it will happen, and Kol will react about as well as could be expected**

Ayana led Kol through her little shop, to a basement area, once there, she immediately turned to him and asked.

"How did you find me here?"

"Now, now Ayana, is that anyway to treat someone you've known for over a thousand years? Especially one who you owe as much as you do?"

Ayana grimaced,

"Your aid was never requested."

"And yet, when the Malleus Maleficarum came into existence, and humans started rounding up witches and burning them alive, who was responsible for saving hundreds of your descendants hmm?

Ayana's grimaced turned into a scowl, she did not like to be reminded that the entirety of what remained of her bloodline owed its existence to the erratic Original, and that as the matriarch of her line, she was the one who had to carry the burden of the debt.

"New subject," Kol said suddenly, "You're looking very good for your age, exactly how much did you slow down your aging?"

"You do not care Kol, so I will ask again, how did you find me?"

Kol sighed, "Why is it that no one ever wants to have a civil conversation, it's all business, business, business. Fine, you seem to have forgotten that you're in my city Ayana, I called an old friend who told where your last known hideout was, and I tracked you from there."

"What do you want?"

Instead of answering, Kol walked over to the wall where the diagram of a tree was located. It had pictures on it, and names; the family tree of the Bennett line magically recorded. Kol was saddened to see how many of the branches had burned, how little of the family remained.

"I'm in a coffin for all of a century, and everything goes to hell."

Kol looked to one of the few remaining branches and saw a name that intrigued him; Abbey Bennett.

The picture of Abbey was not like the others, her eyes were not closed like the dead on the tree, nor were they looking straight ahead like the living; fanged protruded and eyes dark, a vampire lunging.

"Such a shame, losing one of your own to vampirism. You know Esther is responsible for that, she channeled your line to try and destroy all vampires, so we had to break the physical manifest of the bloodline."

Ayana looked angry, no doubt she did not agree with who Kol stated was responsible.

Next Kol looked to the only person to appear on the line after Abbey; her daughter Bonnie. Bonnie's features were the most bizarre, they were outright demonic looking. The look of a warlock; a traitor.

"And her daughter lost to dark magic, such a shame. If only someone had the ingredients necessary to perform the spell that could purge the darkness from her spirit, deliver her from damnation to salvation."

"Kol if you know of what is necessary to do such a thing-"

"Of course I know, but it isn't going to be free, I'll need something in return."

"Do not test me Kol!"

Kol grabbed her and held up against the wall, his true form appearing.

"Do not test **me** Ayana! I know that you are capable of causing me great pain, but you lack the power to kill me! I on the other hand can kill you, I will have to track down another of your family, but so be it them!"

"You underestimate me."

"No, I don't. I know you have the power to kill me, but you will not. A witch cannot use the power it takes to kill an Original without dying, and you have no will to die. In fact you fear it, you bore witness to my family's apotheosis from human to vampire, and you did nothing to stop it. After the Qetsiyah fiasco, you fear what the spirits will do to you when you die, what punishment they will enact upon you. You hope that by staying alive you will find a way to make up for what you have done, and I am offering you something that will potentially do that, so calm down, and let's have a civil conversation."

Kol let go of Ayana, who fell down to the floor. A few seconds later, Kol felt a searing fire enter his mind, so much that he was brought down to his knees.

'Damn this girl's strong,' Kol thought to himself, actually chuckling a little bit.

After a few moments, the pain ceased, and Kol stood up.

"Now that we are once again on even terms, what is it you propose?"

"Two things, one you won't like, the other you actually probably might."

"What is the first?"

"_Mother dearest_ coated the only remaining white oak stake in the essence of a ring one of your descendants, a woman by the name of Emily Bennett. The ring was supposed to protect mortals from the supernatural. Esther altered its purpose so that it would prevent the stake from being destroyed. I want you to remove the protection from it."

"And allow you destroy the one thing that is capable of balance to your presence on the world," Ayana grimaced, but otherwise did not continue, waiting for the second request.

"Secondly, I want to put Niklaus down."

Ayana actually laughed in shock,

"So you wish for me to remove the protection from the stake so you can use on Niklaus? You wish to watch both your problems burn away at once?"

"No, that would mean the death of Niklaus' bloodline, what I want is to use the last remaining dagger on him."

Ayana stared in shock for a moment,

"The daggers do not work on Niklaus, silver strengthens a werewolf, his werewolf side allows him to heal through the necrosis caused by the dagger faster than the dagger can cause it, using it would only result in him using it on you, unless…"

"Unless I happened to figure out an element that the daggers can be coated in, which would simultaneously cancel out the effects of the silver on werewolves, and still allow the alchemical binding of the ash to the Original, allowing it to work." Kol finished smugly, it at come to him in Denver, inspired by none other than his Jeremy Gilbert.

"What, what could possibly be used?"

"Do I have your word first that you will help me? It is a fair trade, the destruction of the stake, in return for putting down the most hated of the Originals, and saving one of your descendants from the darkness."

Ayana considered for a moment, before finally answering.

"Very well, you have my word that so long as the terms you have laid out here and now will be the only terms, I will agree to this bargain."

Kol smiled, "Hybrid's blood,"

"What?"

"That's what we coat the dagger in. The origins of the hybrids still lie with the White Oak Tree, so it will still bind the ash. The werewolf side will allow the dagger to work faster and stronger than usual, allowing it to work on even Niklaus."

"Brilliant," Ayana said grudgingly, "Of course Niklaus would never think of it, his hybrids are a new species, and are all sired to him, he would never consider them a threat. Where is Bonnie located?"

"Mystic Falls, the same place I was born, there's a member of the Petrova line there as well."

"History always repeats," Ayana said sadly.

"I want to see it," Ayana said suddenly.

Kol stopped for a moment, then sighed.

Kol removed his jacket, and then his shirt, revealing a long intricate tattoo that went up his arm, all across his chest, stomach, and back, before going down and ending on his other arm.

"Vampirism," Ayana said with a mixture of awe and revulsion, "Why did you accept being the vessel of the spell?"

Kol remained silent for a time, reliving the memory.

_Flashback_

_ "Kol,"_

_ Kol looked up to see his father standing before him. _

_ "What is it father?" He asked nervously. Kol had been spying on the town boys bathing, and he knew that Mikael would not approve of such an action_

"_Come with me." He said simply_

_Kol followed his father, not sure what to expect. He wasn't going to punished, he knew that much, his father was the kind of man who preferred punishing people right then and there._

_Mikael led Kol to his parents' sleeping quarters, where he found his mother waiting for him._

"_Mother, what is going on?"_

_Esther took a bag from her bed, and revealed its contents; Ayana's grimoire._

"_Mother, why do you have this?"_

"_Because I want to help you my son, I want to help my whole family,"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Within this tome lies a spell that will allow me to learn of another spell, one that will allow me to remake all of you, and give you abilities like you've never dreamed of, you will never need to fear anything like the wolves, or any trappings of human civilization, ever again."_

'_She knows,' he realized, 'She knows and she didn't tell father,'_

_Kol had never loved his mother more than in that moment._

"_What must be done?" He asked_

_ "The spell I need was written before grimoires, it is written the ancient script of the witch covens, the spell in the tome will allow me to access it and transcribe it so that it can be used, but in order to be used, it needs a human vessel."_

"_Alright," Kol said immediately._

_His mother began to chant the spell, one hand on a page from the grimoire, the other on Kol's left hand. Searing pain began to spread from his hand, up his arm and across his body. Flashes began to form inside his head, flashes of a love so powerful it broke all laws. Of rage and betrayal, of an ancient feud that had yet to end., and of names, two names; Qetsiyah, and Silas._

"_What is this?" Kol asked desperately_

"_I told you my son, the spell must be transcribed. The mark you see is only a physical representation of the language, the true language is spiritual, in a sense, the mark is a representation of all that the spell represents, the story of its creation, the intent behind its creation. Everything about its purpose, to change a human into a-"_

"_-Vampire," The word came off of Kol's lips by itself, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Kol closed his eyes and he saw it, what a vampire truly was. A predator with the ultimate power, nothing being able to stand in its way, no rules binding it, Kol had never wanted anything more._

_End of Flashback_

"Has anyone seen it?" Ayana asked, pulling Kol out of his little trip into memory lane.

"The mark was glamoured so that only the bearer and other witches can see it, you know that. The only witch I've come across since my awakening, besides you, is Bonnie Bennett. More than likely she's seen it, but she hasn't seen me half-naked, so she probably assumed it was just a tattoo I'd gotten. Why do you wish to see it every time you and I meet, why put yourself through that?"

"Because I must always remember, remember how I failed. I knew I should of done more to stop your parents, but I did not realize the strength of their resolve."

Ayana began tracing the mark with her finger, looking sad. The mark on his right arm was identical to the one those thrice damned Brotherhood of the Five members had, with the exception of the shoulder, there's was a pentagram, his was a cesletial calendar representing the time between the first and second uses of the ritual. From there, it showed a young boy lying dead over a wolf, and then his mother's necklace, surrounded by the sun, the White Oak, and a bleeding human. From there, it split off into six lines that snaked around his upper body, one for each Original. The lines began intertwining, but not reconnecting, around his left shoulder, where the symbol for the six daggers was located. From there, the six lines went down his arm, before moving into a position that looked like roots on the top of his left hand. Two of the roots and fire on them, representing the deaths of Mikael and Finn. Niklaus' line had fire on it two, which was what led Kol to believe that Alaric had truly killed him, but that symbol had disappeared. A seventh line had briefly appeared, but Rebekah saw to it that it disappeared.

"Why did you accept becoming the vessel of the spell, the process was hardly painless, and the result…"

"The result is everything I wanted Ayana. You could never understand. You and your witch brethren put so much in mortality, into humanity. I never wanted to be human, even when I was human."

"Enough of this boring talk," Kol said suddenly, putting his shirt and jacket back on, "Go get ready, we have to get going soon. In Mystic Falls, five seconds is all that has to go by before the world gets turned upside-down."

In truth, Kol felt uneasy leaving Jeremy alone even for a day, Damon had killed Jeremy before, despite claiming to care deeply for Elena, and who knew what Niklaus was planning.

"Very well, I will not be long." Ayana left to go make some arrangements so her store wouldn't be left unchecked for however long this took.

Once she returned, she gave Kol a small stone. Once Kol had all of the ingredients needed for the rituals, Kol was to place it in the ground; this would form a spatial link between that location and Ayana, and allow her to teleport there.

With all things set and ready, Kol began and long treck back to Mystic Falls…

…And arrived just in time to watch as some lunatic black guy point a gun and shoot his boyfriend before running to a truck and driving away.

Kol didn't even look at Jeremy's could-be murderer, his entire focus was on Jeremy. He was by Jer's side before his head hit the ground, Kol catching it and preventing it form slamming onto the pavement. Kol wasn't all that worried until he noticed Jeremy's hand.

The ring, Jeremy wasn't wearing his ring.

**Well, there were go. I know this chapter was more mythology based than anything, and will probably remain more mythology based than all of my other chapters, but I had to introduce this somewhere. It isn't random either, it will have a purpose, since this isn't just a romance fic, it has a plot. Finally, the mark on Kol's right hand isn't the same one as the hunters' either, it's the mark the natives had for vampire, the sun with a pair of fangs under it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kol stared at Jeremy helplessly, the townspeople surrounding him. If he fed Jeremy his blood, then people would see, they would talk. He could kill them, but while he was doing that Jeremy might…no he refused to even think it. He could save Jeremy first, but then some might run.

"Kol," Kol looked to see Dr. Fell beside him, "Let him go Kol, let me help him."

Kol growled before realizing;

'She uses vampire blood, she can save him,' Kol nodded desperately.

Paramedics arrived and Dr. Fell went with them.

Kol stalked into the church, where only the other members of the wannabe Scooby-Gang were.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Kol raged, grabbing the alter and throwing it against the wall in frustration.

"A, a new hunter, but one like we've never seen before, this guy is strong, dangerous, and doesn't seem to care about hurting humans." Elena said, tears forming in her eyes, and for the first time since he met her, Kol felt some sympathy for her, though he was still very angry with her. She was supposed to look after him.

"A hunter, that's what has you all in a fuss? A hunter, why didn't you grind it under your foot? Oh that's right Elena, because that's not how you operate, you have people go in and fight for you!"

"That's it!" Damon yelled, running at Kol.

Kol dodged Damon's punches with ease, before grabbing Damon by the neck, and ripping out Damon's left lung without even blinking.

Kol dropped Damon's body to the ground while everyone just stared in shock.

"What? He deserved it," Kol said, dropping his lung on his chest, "If you stuff the lung back in, he'll heal in about, oh, a day or so, provided he drinks some blood. Now then, I'm going to go check on Jeremy, and then I'm going to find this hunter, rip him apart, and then give the pieces to you so you know how to deal with these…things."

As Kol prepared to walk out of the church, Matt got his attention.

"What?"

"Before you kill the hunter, there's something you should know. I don't know if it's important at all, but," Matt swallowed, nervous at the glare Kol was giving him, "Jer and I saw that guy in the bar, Jeremy mentioned something about a nice tattoo, but I didn't see one. I thought maybe that I just didn't notice it, but Jer said it was a pretty big tat, yet it was almost like he was the only one who could see."

'No', Kol thought to himself.

Kol turned again, and continued walking.

"What does it mean?" Elena asked.

"Nothing and everything," Kol replied without turning.

Jeremy groaned as he woke up, feeling extremely disoriented. He opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown. Kol was sitting on the end of the bed, glaring at his boyfriend, while holding up Jeremy's Gilbert ring.

"Put your hand out Gilbert, I am going to hot-glue gun this thing to your hand. Seriously love, what were you thinking?"

"It wouldn't have mattered, the guy was human."

"Jeremy, just because he was human, doesn't mean he wasn't supernatural." A pained look entered Kol's eyes, a look Jeremy had never seen before.

"Kol, are you okay?"

It was a moment before Kol answered.

"Jeremy, I saw you get shot, you could have died. This ring is designed to save your life, why don't you wear it?"

"After what it did to Alaric? And again, he was human, so it wouldn't have helped."

"Jeremy, just because he was human, doesn't mean he wasn't supernatural."

Kol slid forward on the bed, close enough to hug his boyfriend.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked, as he returned the hug.

Kol sighed, not letting go of Jeremy, answered.

"Matt said that you saw a tattoo on the hunter's arm, can you describe it to me please?"

Jeremy looked confused.

"The thing I first saw was a cloaked figure near a woman, it looked like the figure was attacking her. And there was this big symbol on his hand, it was eight-sided, it looked like a symbol I saw in history once, it was called…"

"Vegvísir, it is called Vegvísir," Kol said, fighting to maintain his composure, "It's a symbol of my people, it means guidepost. It represents the start of the map."

"Map, what map?"

Suddenly, Kol perked up.

"Hey, how about I get you out of here, let's go spend the day together, just the two of us?"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Dr. Fell said, walking into the room.

Once the door was closed, she continued.

"Twice I have released patients who have vampire blood in their system early, and both times they died. Also, the entire town saw Jeremy and Tyler get shot, it will look a little odd if they're walking around fine a few moments later."

"I'll take him somewhere were no-one will find him, and are you insinuating that I would let the most important person in the world to me die?" A very implicit threat was in those words, but everyone in the room understood it.

"Fine," Dr. Fell said nervously, "But try and keep him out of the public eye, and if anyone asks, he is still in the hospital and not ready to receive visitors."

"Fine, go get dressed, I've got to check up on my sister, she's in a bit of a state."

Kol excused himself and went into an empty room before using Ayana's stone to send a message that there was going to be a bit of a delay, before dialing Rebekah.

"Kol, what is it?" Rebekah's voice came on the line.

"Sister, I'm afraid we have a serious problem. The hunter that shot Jeremy, he's one of the Five."

"That's impossible," Rebekah said, anger entering her voice, not surprising, given her history with them.

"Apparently not, the spell seems to jump from person to person, which would explain why Niklaus stopped trying to off himself, the mark passed on to someone else."

"Why do you sound so upset?" Rebekah asked curiously, it was unlik Kol to be disturbed by the presence of a hunter, even if he was one of the Five.

"The mark can't be seen by anyone, my guess is because it's not complete yet, it still needs to grow. Jeremy saw it though,"

"What does that mean?"

"I have a suspicion, but I am praying I'm wrong." Kol said, looking down at his own tattoo.

"The hunter is a black male, bald with a mustache, and a muscular build, if you see him Rebekah, do not confront him, just watch him. Do not let him know who you are."

"Relax, I found a house and I'm inviting everyone over for a party in protest of this stupid curfew thing the unelected mayor put in place, can you think of a more human teenager things to do?"

Kol chuckled, "No, have fun sister."

"See you later Kol,"

"See you," Kol replied before hanging up.

Kol walked back into Jeremy's hospital room, where Jeremy was fully dressed and waiting.

"Let's make a stop by your place so you can pick up some things," Kol said, walking over to grab Jeremy

"Pick up some things for what?" Jer asked, yanking his hand away form Kol.

Kol rolled his eyes, "Didn't you hear the good doctor love? You're not supposed to be seen by anyone for the next few days, so you are going to be staying at my place. Unless you want to only have what you are currently wearing. I personally would not be against you having to walk around naked due to a lack of clean clothing, you humans due tend to wind up getting bad breath without regular brushing."

"Okay, okay, let's go," Jeremy said, blushing slightly at the mention of him being naked. They had seen each other naked before, but he was definitely not as relaxed as his boyfriend was about talking about that out loud.

Kol sped Jeremy to his house, where they got enough of everything for a few days.

Just as they were leaving, Elena came by.

"Where are you going? You're supposed to be in the hospital!" She exclaimed, glaring at Kol the whole while.

"I'm completely fine though, I just need to stay out of town for a few days, so I'm staying over at Kol's."

"Um, no you're not. If you need to stay out of the public eye, than you can just stay here."

"But Elena-"

"There's no point in arguing Jeremy, can't you see she doesn't trust me. She probably thinks I'm going to drain you half-dry and compel you to do very…dirty, things," Kol said, smirking at Elena, but in a way that was menacing.

"That's not what I think," Elena said quietly

"You're lying," Kol said, grabbing Jeremy and preparing to take him over to his place, but Jeremy stopped him, and walked up to Elena.

"Look Elena, I know you're trying to look out for me, but you've got to stop being so overprotective all the time. I know you don't trust Kol, well guess what, I don't trust Damon. However, you do. I'm in love with Kol, so I ask that you put up with him the same way I put up with Damon, is that fair?"

Elena nodded, "Just be careful okay, I, I don't know what I'd do it…" She didn't finish the statement, but she didn't really need to.

"Nothing will happen to him Elena, on that you have my word," Kol said, no emotion showing on his face, a true oddity.

Elena just nodded before stepping out of their way.

Kol picked up Jeremy before speeding him all the way to his place, just outside of town.

"So does this place actually belong to someone?" Jeremy asked after Kol set him down, Jeremy had never actually been inside Kol's house before

"A nice old guy that works at the blood bank, though he decided to take an extended vacation." Kol smirked

Jeremy stared at a big painting on one of the walls. It was Kol, wearing medieval knight armor, surrounded by some other men in what appeared to be a battle camp.

"What is this?" Jeremy asked, Kol couldn't have a painting from all the way back then, not is such a good quality.

"It's a fairth," Kol said, an odd emotion in his eyes, "It's a spell, it's sort of like a memory given form. A witch casts a spell on a slick slab of rock, a person puts their hand on it, concentrates on a memory, then viola, you have a fairth."

"What's this a memory of?"

"My conquering Bludhall fortress. My siblings enjoyed the fine life, but I liked the military one. I led many armies to many victories. That one," Kol said, pointing to the soldier on Kol's immediate right, with wavy brown hair that fell down to his shoulders, "was my second in command, Lucciano. He's one of the few people that I truly call friend."

"He _is_?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, he knew what I was, exactly what I was. The others knew I had made some stange deal with the supernatural, they saw me throw boulders through the walls. But he alone knew what I truly was, and he asked me to become one, I granted him his request."

Jeremy shuffled nervously, "Was a friend all he was?"

Kol looked at Jeremy incredulously, "You're not still jealous, haven't I already made it clear that I belong to you?" Kol asked hugging Jeremy and kissing him.

"You didn't answer the question," Jeremy noted quietly, he couldn't help it. Kol hadn't hidden anything about his past, and while Jeremy was completely confident that Kol was loyal to him, he didn't like thinking about how many potential rivals he had out there.

"Alright fine," Kol huffed, rolling his eyes, "Yes he and I did a few things together that would hardly fall under regular military conduct, but you don't have anything to worry about Jeremy, I'm yours."

Jeremy smiled as he buried his head into Kol's chest. Jeremy liked it when he and Kol were alone. Not just because there weren't any prying eyes, but because when they were alone, Kol lost all of his sarcastic arrogance. Jeremy liked Kol's sarcasm, and it was cool to see him talk down to people like Damon, who really deserved it, but Jeremy liked it when Kol showed his softer side, especially since Jeremy was the only one Kol showed it to.

"Want to watch a movie?" Kol asked

Jeremy nodded and Kol led him to a family room area, with the biggest television Jeremy had ever seen.

"What do you want to watch?" Kol asked as we walked over to the giant stack of DVD's

"Twilight," Jeremy said, just because he wanted to see Kol's reaction, and his boyfriend did not disappoint/

Kol immediately spun around and playfully glared at Jeremy,

"Watch it, or you will spend the rest of your life convinced that you are a twenty-six year old belly dancer named Melina."

Jeremy started laughing so hard his stomach actually hurt, and that got Kol laughing.

"What do you seriously want to watch?" Kol asked, still chuckling

"Lord of the Rings?"

"Sure thing."

A few hours late, Kol led Jeremy up to his bedroom.

Kol's bedroom had more fairths, and Jeremy was shocked and delighted to find that he featured in more than one of them.

Kol took a shower, before walking back out into the bedroom. Jeremy was stripping down to his boxers, and walking towards the bed.

"You know love, it is just us here," Kol said quietly

Jeremy looked at Kol tensely for a moment, before relaxing, smiling, and nodding. Jeremy removed the last piece of clothing he was wearing, and Kol removed the towl he had around his waste.

As the two of them got into bed together, Kol tackled Jeremy, so he was laying on top of him.

"I love you," Kol said, "I love you so much." He went and kissed Jeremy then, hard.

"I love you too," Jeremy replied once he had a chance, smiling with only love in his eyes.

**Aw, a little more on the sappy side, but hey, there in love, there's going to be moments like that, so what do you think? Plot will probably start back up next chapter. Finally, Jeremy better not be dead for good! Jeremy gone, Tyler gone, the Originals leaving, they are running out of cast characters**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter 5**

Elena was walking around in Jeremy's room, just picking and tidying things up. She noticed a picture on Jeremy's bedside table and picked it up. It was one of Jeremy and Kol; their arms draped across each other's shoulders. They were at a public pool, in what appeared to be a party. Both of them were smiling, appearing to not have a care in the world.

Elena couldn't help smiling, not only at the picture, but also at the irony. She had sent Jeremy to Denver in order to get him away from danger due to Klaus, and wound end up sending him right to Kol, where he was never safer.

The two of them had been rather secretive about what happened in Denver, they'd even developed a ruse in order to keep Elena and Damon in the dark about it, which was necessary from their point of view. Kol needed to know whom they were going to in order to find out about the bloodlines, which they wouldn't have figured out if they'd spent all their time thinking that Jeremy was compelled, which led to a rather big surprise.

**Flashback**

Elena and Damon walked into the cluttered home, which was filled with giant piles of stuff.

"Mary?" Damon called out, but there was no answer.

After some searching, Elena came to a startling sight, their target, pinned to the wall with a stake through her heart.

"Mary," Damon said forlornly,

"Quite contrary," A voice from behind them carried out, and they turned around to see Kol, originally hidden by the darkness, sitting right behind them, smiling like a predator that just cornered his prey.

Kol arose form his chair, and grabbed a metal bat off of the wall where it had been previously leaning.

"Quite a shame about Mary, you know she used to be such a sweet little thing, but then my family got to her. I'm afraid we corrupted her a bit. She became quite a groupie of ours in the earlier days." Kol tapped the stake, chuckling to himself.

"Were you her favourite?" Elena asked, shaking. She hadn't seen much of Kol, but in the brief time she met him, she'd learned enough to know that he was erratic and more than likely a little bit crazy.

'And apparently a sociopath,' Elena thought to herself, looking at Kol's complete lack of remorse over murdering an 'Original Groupie'.

"You mean did I turn her?" Elena flinched, Kol guessed too closely to what they were after on the first try for a coincidence, "I think I did, no wait, maybe it Rebekah, the two of them were pretty close. Although, she was really close to Nik, then there was the whole Elijah affair, and I got her on the weekends. I know about the bloodlines, I've been hunting down the second-generation vampires ever since I left Mystic Falls. The only thing I needed to know was who turned Rose-Marie, and now I know, and you'll never figure out which one of us holds your lives in their hands."

Kol surged forward, and thrust the handle of the bat through Damon's chest, it went in so that only the tip of the bat was visible, and then threw him into the wall, the friction of the holding Damon in place.

"Now then, you and I can have a nice chat, we do have things to talk about after all."

"We have nothing to talk about!" Elena said, trying to show a little courage.

"That's where you're wrong," Kol looked over to the door, "You can come in now, I know you're there."

Jeremy walked into the room, looking nervous and somewhat sheepish.

"Jeremy? Get out of here!" Elena yelled desperately, if Kol got him…

"He's not going to hurt me Elena."

Elena stalled completely at the conviction in Jeremy's voice.

"He's been compelled," Damon gasped

Kol laughed

"Powerful as I may be, I have not yet developed the skill to compel people with vervain in their system twenty-four seven, though that is not for a lack of trying."

Jeremy actually smiled somewhat.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena asked

"I told we had something to talk about. Now then, since this is going to be awkward for you no matter how it happens, I have decided to do this the old fashioned way."

Kol sauntered up to Elena, held out his hand, and said

"Hi, I'm Kol Mikaelson, I'm Jeremy's boyfriend."

**End of Flashback**

Elena was picking up some garbage, God bless Jeremy but he was so messy sometimes, when she noticed a strange-looking switch.

She flicked it and a secret compartment opened on the inside of the bottom of the bedside table. Elena looked into it and gasped; one of the daggers, and the white oak stake.

'What the hell is Jer doing with these?' Elena thought to herself, before she realized the truth

'Kol, which means he lied about all of the daggers being at the bottom of the ocean.'

Elena turned around only to walk into someone; she looked up and saw that it was none other than Kol.

"Hand them over," Kol said, holding out his hands.

"Why did you say all of them were gone?"

"Hand them over, then I'll explain everything on the way over. Actually, I also need your help in getting Witch De-Powered to come with me."

Elena handed them over, while asking

"Why do you need Bonnie?"

"Part of a deal, I need the help of a witch, and in order to get it, I told her that in exchange I'd give her Bonnie, and the ingredients necessary to purge the darkness from her spirit."

"You need my help for that? Just tell Bonnie."

"Do you honestly think that she'd trust me, she still thinks that I compelled Jeremy into loving me."

"Fine, but I need a favour in return."

"What could you possibly want in exchange for helping your dear friend who has sacrificed so much for you?"

"That's the point, she's sacrificed so much, everyone has sacrificed so much, all for me. I've been thinking over what you said, and yeah, I may hate being a vampire, but at least I can fight for myself now, but…but I can't feed on anything except humans, right from the vein. Of course you know that, you know why, but you won't say. Matt has been letting me feed off of him, but I nearly killed him last night. I need to learn how to control myself, and, as much as I hate to admit it, you are the best person who can help me."

"Why not get one of your boyfriends to help you?"

"Because they are fighting over me like never before. Damon wants me to be just like him, Stefan wants me to be just like just like him, and I can't take this stupid triangle I'm stuck in anymore!"

Kol looked at for a moment, before answering.

"All right, fine. You get Bonnie to come with me, and I will teach you how to be a real vampire."

Kol smirked at the thought, if this worked out, it would be the second Petrova he took under his wing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kol sped back to his place, where Jeremy was still sound asleep, wearing no clothes.

Kol put the dagger and the stake down one the bedside table, and then lay down next to Jer, and began stroking his hair.

"Whazzgoingon?" Jeremy asked, sleep blurring the words together

"Sorry love, didn't mean to wake you"

"I really don't mind you waking me up," Jeremy said smiling.

"Good, because we actually have work to do today,"

"What work?"

"I told you I was planning something, now just get ready, I'll have a friend come by and pick you up, I have to go collect one more piece of the puzzle."

"What friend, what puzzle?" Jeremy asked, confusion evident on his face.

"It's a surprise love, but trust me, you will like it."

Kol kissed Jeremy, then got up, grabbed the stake and the dagger, and went to go to the Lockwood Mansion

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking up to the house, Kol sensed that there were more beings in the house then there should be.

'Hybrids' Kol though to himself, 'Which means Niklaus is around.'

Kol had been invited into the house about two months ago, so he snuck into the house, and sure enough, there were several hybrids doing what looked like guard duty on a very annoyed Tyler.

"Hello Tyler, you're looking, well, like a child that's been put under time out."

"The hybrids spun around, and two of them lunged forward, only for Kol to rip their hearts out, not even bothering to look at them.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked

"Come with me," Kol ordered

"He's not going anywhere, Klaus' orders," One of the remaining hybrids said, though he at least had the common sense to look nervous.

Kol cornered the remaining hybrids, and then looked at all of them at once,

"Tyler is upstairs in his bedroom, where he will be remaining the rest of the day, go up there and guard the door."

As the hybrids left, Kol turned to Tyler

"I am offering a way out this mess, if you just come with me."

Tyler considered for a second, and then nodded.

Kol pulled out his phone and then dialled a number on it.

"Hey, it's me. Bad news, the hybrids are back which means the bastard wolf is around as well, get to the witch house, quickly."

Kol hung up without saying goodbye, then called Elena.

"Is she coming?"

"Yes, I've managed to convince her, somewhat. Where are we going?"

"The witch house, and be discreet. Niklaus is in town, and he is nothing if not spiteful, he might just kill everyone around."

"Sure thing, see you."

"What are you planning?" Tyler asked as Kol hung up the phone.

"Something that has been in the works for a few months, now then, speaking of discreet, you and I will have to move quickly, if Niklaus wants you under house arrest, which reminds me, what did you?"

"Jeremy wasn't the only one who got shot by that hunter, I did too when I was drawing his attention away from the people who'd actually get killed by a stake to the heart. I got shot in full view of the public, so I had to go to the hospital for the whole charade, where the hunter showed up and took some werewolf venom from me, so now Klaus has me under lock and key."

Kol laughed, Niklaus hates Tyler, yet he tries to protect him, typical paradox.

"Let's go, follow me, and Niklaus will never bother you again."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeremy put his shirt on in a rush as a knock came from the front door, he ran down there expecting it to be Kol, or a travelling salesman, but was surprised to see a guy who couldn't be more than three years older than Jeremy. He had wavy brown hair that fell just below his ears, and dark green eyes. Despite the difference clothes, Jeremy immediately recognized him from Kol's fairth.

"Lucciano," Jeremy whispered

"I'm sorry, I do not believe you and I have met," he said, looking confused

"Kol has a fairth of you in his house," Jeremy explained

"Ah, Bludhall. Yes, that was milord's favourite victory. Well, you may call me Luc; Lucciano has rather lost its commonness. Kol has requested that I bring you to the witch house. If you would come with me, time is of the essence."

"Okay," Jeremy said suspiciously.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luc brought Jeremy to the field just in front of the witch house, where Elena, Bonnie, Kol and Tyler were.

"Hey love, sorry about the third hand transport, but I had to make some preparations."

"Which would require these I believe," A voice came from behind them

Jeremy turned in shock, he knew that voice, it was the exact same as his sister's. Sure enough

"Katherine," Jeremy said, as Katherine walked up with a large bag around her shoulder, smirking.

"It's been too long little Gilbert," Katherine looked at Kol, "By the way, you have great taste in men."

"What is she doing here?" Elena seethed; she still did not trust Katherine.

"She is an old friend of mine, and you will hold your tongue against her in my presence, is that clear?" Kol asked, abruptly serious.

"Since when are you and Katherine friends?" Jeremy asked; he had never heard anything about this before.

"Katerina and I have known each other since before she was a vampire. Who do you think taught her how to manipulate events in order for her to become a vampire? Who do think helped stay one step ahead of Niklaus all these years?" Kol paused for a moment, admiring the shock in all the faces, before continuing, "Who do you think told her faking her death was the easiest way to avoid getting caught? And who sent her to dear Mystic Falls, knowing that the small town would be the perfect place to do it?"

"That was you?" Elena said, shock very evident in her voice, "Then, Stefan and Damon, you were the one…"

"Who arrange for Katerina to stay with them, yes. They were supposed to get thrown into the fire with the rest of the cattle, but she developed feelings for them," Kol glared at Katherine, who merely shrugged, "And it was I that told her arrange the services of a witch could be very beneficial."

Everyone, save for Katherine, Luc and Jeremy (who was looking rather confused), was glaring at Kol.

"Yes, well, Katerina put that down. You're all here, because I need you for a little deal I made with an old and powerful witch. Well, except you love, you're here because I like being around you, and because you nearly die every time I leave you alone."

Jeremy pouted at that.

"And what if we don't want to be part of this deal of yours?" Bonnie asked, glaring at Kol.

"You don't have a choice, and besides, who wouldn't you, when this deal will have the same result you've been trying to produve for months, and save your dear grams from the wrath of the spirits, and save you from damnation."

Bonnie looked stunned; she's been expecting something more selfish from the Original.

"Now then, let's get started," Kol put the stone Ayana had given him on the ground, and watched as it started glowing, as the link was formed, a sound came forth, and Kol began speaking, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to the Matriarch of the Bennett line, the oldest and most powerful witch alive today, and the holder of the Tome of Shadows, ladies and gentlemen; Ayana."

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter, just the writing of it. With regards to the Katherine-Kol story, I though of the scenario a while ago where the reason Katherine was always able to stay so far ahead of Klaus was because someone was helping her, and since Kol is a lot more involved in the world in this story than he is in the show, plus imagine the Salvatores' reaction. Also, keep in mind that other things are happening when at the same time as this, and this takes place during The Five, so Stefan, Klaus and Rebekah are getting chatty**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait, Ayana?" Elena said, she remembered the name, "As in the witch that was a mentor to your mother over a thousand years ago?"

"Yep," Kol replied simply, "Hasn't she aged well?"

Ayana was dressed in a business looking jacket and skirt. Bonnie stood in awe of her, she seemed to radiate pure power.

"I assume you have what is necessary Kol?" Ayana asked, she was not expecting such a crowd, and was a little nervous, she recognized Luc, the vampire was Kol's favourite, and was actually sired to Kol. He would do anything Kol asked of him, and the Original was not known for his reliability.

"Yes Ayana, and you don't need to worry, and am not going rip anyone apart." Kol smirked

"Very well, give me the ingredients necessary."

"No, I don't think I will. What happens if I let you cure the girl, then you decide you don't want to fulfill the rest of the deal, hmm?" Kol handed her the white oak stake, "Help me, then I'll help you."

Ayana grimaced, but took the stake. She knew that while Kol greatly respected the witches, he was not always trusting of them. His mother's betrayal no doubt merely made it worse.

"It is the only way," Ayana said, looking at the house that contained the spirits of one hundred and two of her descendants.

Katherine took out a bowl from the duffel bag she was carrying, and handed it to Ayana.

Ayana began chanting in a strange language that none save for Ayana, Bonnie and Kol understood.

The silver ally that had surrounded the white oak stake began to liquefy, and it started to flow, dripping off of the stake and into the bowl. The liquid condensed, and then began to retake its original form. As spell ended, the second Gilbert Ring was once again brought into existence.

"It is done," Ayana said, returning the stake to Kol, who took it and handed her the dagger.

"Tyler, why don't you go and help our dear friend."

"How?" Tyler said, looking confused

"You didn't tell him?" Ayana asked, glaring

"Oh please, it's not like he hasn't been through worse. Relax Tyler, Ayana just needs some of your blood, not enough to desiccate you or anything, just enough to coat the dagger in."

"What's that gonna do?" Jeremy asked

Kol smiled, not smirked but smiled, something he usually only did when enjoying a pleasant memory, it had been a long time since Ayana had seen it

'He's in love with the boy' she realized

"You remember when you and I were getting ice cream, you insisted on coating yours in way too much chocolate. When I asked you why you did it, you said because coating it in something else made it better. That got me thinking, what could the dagger be coated in that would make it better. Niklaus is immune to the dagger because even dormant, his werewolf side increases his healing factor when exposed to silver, the dagger is useless. The only thing that would work would be werewolf blood. The blood would react with the silver, therefore cancelling out Niklaus' advantage. However, the blood of the werewolf is in no way connected to the White Oak Tree, which means the ash can't bind, which means the dagger would be about as useful as Damon's taunts in getting anything done. We'd need vampire blood in order for that."

Kol gave every one a look that said they were supposed to have made the connection by now.

"Which is why you need me," Tyler said "Vampire and Werewolf together."

"Yes, and all of this talk is getting us nowhere."

Calling on his speed, Kol took the dagger back, went over to Tyler dragged him to Ayana and stabbed him in the arm

"Do the spell already,"

Ayana immediately began chanting, and the blood from Tyler's wound began to travel up the dagger.

Once it was complete, Kol pulled the dagger out.

"Thank-you." Kol said to Ayana.

Ayana glared, then preceded to slap Kol. As her hand made contact with his face a surge of electricity surrounded it, and Kol went flying.

Kol stumbled to his feet and glared

"I'll forgive that this once."

"No you won't," Ayana said simply, "You will remember and despise me for it for the rest of your never ending life."

Kol was about to reply when his phone rang, it was Rebekah.

"Sister-"

"Listen to me Kol I don't have long. Klaus has the hunter, and he knows that Jeremy is the only one who can see his tattoo. He's looking for him Kol."

"How does he even know?"

"I don't know for sure, but I bet it has something to do with Stefan. He was here, Klaus was telling him the whole thing with the Five."

Kol sucked in a breath, no, surely not,

"All of it?" Kol asked in a shaky breath

"All of it Kol."

"Alright, I'll come by later, I have a plan to deal with him, don't say or reveal anything more. And Rebekah, be careful, this is Niklaus we are talking about."

Rebekah confirmed and then said goodbye.

"Kol, what is it?" Ayana asked, she had never seen him like this before, he looked, scared.

Kol turned to her, and said quietly.

"Niklaus searches for Immortal's Bane, get Bonnie and Jeremy inside the house, now."

"Go, both of you." Ayana said, pointing to the house and looking at Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Luc, get Katerina out of here. Niklaus is looking for Jeremy, it won't take him long to track him here, and she can't be here when he does."

Luc silently nodded, and began walking over to Katherine, who through her duffel bag to Kol, before allowing Luc to grab her, and then run off.

"What's going on? What is Immortal's Bane?" Jeremy asked as Ayana led him and Bonnie into the Witch House."

"Do not even speak of it love, it is nothing but death for all who seek it."

Just as Ayana, Bonnie, and Jeremy entered the Witch House, Elena got Kol's attention

"Kol, he's here."

Kol turned to the sight of his former brother, who was holding his sister by the hair.

"I smell Katerina, which means you were the one who helped her escape all those centuries ago," Anger very present on the hybrid's face.

Three Hybrids stood behind Klaus, fangs and claws protruded.

"Yes, I rather enjoy the though of screwing you over, time and time again."

"Enough of the talk, I know you have Jeremy, so give him to me."

"Feel free to take him," Kol said with a smirk, "Provided you can survive not only the wrath of the spirits of the witches inside that house, but Ayana."

"Ayana," Niklaus said, shock and fear replacing his anger for a moment, before returning, "You lie, she died long ago."

"No, she didn't, she is very much alive, very much well, and very much inside that house over there, just waiting to fry all of your brain cells, until you are even more of a moronic idiot that you already are."

Niklaus snarled, the sound echoed by his minions.

Niklaus noticed the weapons in Kol's hands then.

"Well well, you have broken the protection on the stake, but, what have you done to the dagger?"

Rebekah looked at Kol in shock

"Oh let her go Niklaus, you look like a jealous boyfriend. As for the dagger, I coated it in hybrid's blood, removing you're get out of desiccation free card, which means you will be heading straight to coffin, no passing Go, no collecting hunter!" Kol said, his own true form beginning to appear.

"You think you can beat me?" Niklaus replied, not letting go of Rebekah

"Yes, keep in mind who the better fighter is, and always has been. Father himself said so."

Niklaus growled; he did not like being reminded that Kol received praise from Mikael where he had not.

"And, it just so happens, that this isn't the only weapon I have."

Kol dropped the bag from around his shoulder, then opened it, pulling out a blood red sword.

The other two Originals gasped.

"Kol, where did you get that?" Rebekah asked, her hand slowly moving up to Niklaus' arm.

"From the body of a hunter, along with the four others. And since you need all five in order to even activate the map needed to find the Cursed Isle, not to mention a member of the five with their mark completed, there really is no point to this quest of yours. Not to mention, this is a blade made of Draconite, and while it does not have enough power in it to kill you, it will hurt."

Niklaus looked uncertain, but Kol glanced to Elena, and then to Tyler, then to Rebekah. An unworded communication went between them, and they all knew what to do.

Kol made to look like he was lunging the sword forward, but actually through it to where Elena and just run to. Elena stabbed the blade through the heart of one of the hybrids, who screamed as blue fire appeared and burned him from the inside out, turning his body to fine ash.

While this happened, Rebekah grabbed Niklaus' arms, and twisted it, forcing him to let her go. She punched him and sent him flying into the ground.

Tyler charged the other hybrid, his own claws protruded. The two of them fought for a few moments, before Tyler ripped out his heart, begging for forgiveness the whole time.

Kol dealt with the last one in a mere moment, punching his neck with so much force that the spine when flying, beheading the beast.

Kol then back flipped, landing on Niklaus, and then put the dagger to his chest, but not plunging it in.

"How the tables have turned," Kol sneered, between him and Rebekah, there was no way that Niklaus was getting up.

"Go ahead then, do it, but it will not stop me."

"You think that Stefan will come to your rescue?"

"Without me to stop them, the hunter will die, and then Jeremy will be forced to take his place, oh yes Kol I know about the potentials. You will be in love with the one thing you hate most."

Seething with rage, Kol leaned in close to the hybrid, and whispered in his ear.

"You overestimate you're worth to the flow of events, and besides, whether or not you exist you will never get Immortal's Bane, not without the twins marks, one of prey who becomes hunter, and the other of hunter who is prey. You're hybrids will stake endangered, deal with it."

Kol stood up from Niklaus,

"Kol what are you doing?" Rebekah asked, she wanted it to be over, "You're not giving him another chance?"

"No, of course not. But to someone like Niklaus, knowing that you're life belongs to another is the worst form of torture, and his life belongs to you and I sister, we could of put him down, and we didn't. His life is ours," Kol looked down at his former brother, who eyes seared with hate as he realized the truth in Kol's words, "But rest assured brother, if you or any of your lackeys ever come near Jeremy, of Katerina, or anyone I give a damn about, I will put this through your chest, and throw you into the witch house, where you will rot for all time, with any vampire or hybrid that tries to get to you immediately put down by the spirits within. Now go, plan your vengeance, make you plots, but know that they will all be useless."

Kol's eyes darkened, the veins protruding around his eyes, and then to Rebekah's and Niklaus' astonishment, his eyes began to glow a deep blood red, and when he spoke, there was the echo of something far more powerful than anything they had known of before.

"I am Vampire, the Vampire, the wielder of the mark itself, I know things you couldn't wrap your mind around, the only reason you are the most feared of the Originals is because the rest of us didn't feel the need to use the fact of what we were to increase our street cred, YOU ARE PATHETIC!"

Kol grabbed Niklaus, portraying much more strength that usual, and through him a great ways.

Kol breathed deeply a few times as his features returned to normal, the blood rage had always taken a great deal out of him

He turned around, to everyone who was standing in shock, Jeremy, Bonnie and Ayana standing just beyond the threshold of the house.

Deep concern was present in Jeremy's face, while suspicion and mistrust were present in Ayana and Bonnie's.

Kol observed everyone looking at him, then said

"Okay, break over, let's all get back to work."

**So, what do you guys think of the chapter?**


	7. Synopsis

***This is not actually a chapter, but a description of future events (like an episode synopsis) this won't be completely resolved in one chapter though, it will take place through multiple ones**

Can Two Keep A Secret? -With the threat of Klaus temporarily resolved, Ayana, Kol and Bonnie go through with finishing the deal between Ayana and Kol. The experience gives Bonnie a new insight into Kol's personality, which may be more unstable than he has been letting on. Meanwhile, Klaus scrambles to make a backup plan after he discovers that a very important piece of the puzzle to the mysterious 'Immortal's Bane' goes missing. Ayana tells Bonnie of an ancient pact and an even older curse that rules the fate of their family. Finally, as events begin to come at her from all sides, Elena makes a hard decision that leaves everybody reeling.


	8. Chapter 7

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked, staring at Kol

"I dealt with Niklaus, are you complaining that I just kicked the crap out of the guy that has tried to kill you…how many times?" Kol responded with a look that said 'let it go'

"No, your eyes, they glowed, and what did you mean by the mark?"

"That is none of your concern, now then, we have a ritual to complete don't we?"

Rebekah was looking at Kol with mistrust in her eyes, Kol had a feeling she knew what he had meant by mark.

Kol took the blade from Elena and handed it to Ayana, before reaching in the bag and taking out twelve long, thing torches, which he quickly set up in a circle.

Ayana chanted something under her breath, and a pentagram appeared, bordered perfectly by the torches.

Kol handed Ayana the sword, which she took with suspicion.

"Where did you get this blade?"

"From a corpse, Kol replied easily

"So this is-"

"-One of the Five Blades yes, it is made of Draconite, so it will soot your needs.

"What's Draconite?" Elena, Bonnie, Tyler and Jeremy asked

"A Witches' metal," Ayana answered, "It is created by fusing certain elements with magic. It is dangerous to make, but valuable, the blade holds within it a great mystical fire, which can be used for multiple purposes, such as attack as you just saw. If enough power is put into it, they could even kill an Original."

"Though that would take pouring the combined power of a hundred witches into it, something that is not easy in something as unstable as untempered Draconite, and if any little mistake is made, well the results are quite damaging." Kol finished, eyeing Ayana.

"What do you mean damaging?" Jeremy asked, staring at the blade, he felt a strange connection to it, though he did not know why.

"Mount St. Helens didn't erupt due to natural causes," Ayana said simply

Ayana put her fingers on the blade, and ran them across it. As she did so, the blade began to glow. Once she reached the end, her fingers moved away from the blade, and a spectral blue fire moved with her hand. She held the tongue of fire in her left hand, and the sword in the other.

"I'll take that back," Kol said, holding out his hand.

Ayana handed it over readily; she seemed oddly wary of the thing.

"Well come on," Kol said, walking away.

"Wait, what about Bonnie?" Jeremy asked, confused

"Ayana will take good care of her, you know, if the spirits don't destroy her, which you can't do anything to stop," Kol stated, looking at Jeremy, Bonnie, and Elena's startled faces, "And Elena, you did want me to teach you how to be a vampire so come on, let's go. You too hot stuff," Kol said, looking at his boyfriend, "I'm not letting you out of my sight. And you Rebekah, you look like you need some company."

Rebekah glared at Kol, but nodded in affirmation

"What about me?" Tyler asked, looking oddly out of place.

"Go shag Caroline," Kol said bluntly

Tyler immediately left, looking rather embarrassed

"It is better that they leave," Ayana said to Bonnie, who was looking distressed, "This ritual is not for the eyes of non-witches."

Bonnie looked to Ayana, and then nodded to the others, who made to leave with Kol.

"Where are you taking us anyway?" Rebekah asked her brother, glaring

"New York," Kol replied easily, "The best place to learn how to be a vampire, and have fun doing it, and a great to have fun in general."

After they were firmly out of sight, Ayana pointed the blue tongue of flame to the circle. It immediately streaked from her palm to the center of the circle, where it divided into twelve parts and shot out to the twelve torches.

"It normally takes an entire coven working together to have enough power to perform a cleansing; thankfully, I am not an ordinary witch, now, step into the circle."

Bonnie though, did not move.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked the elder witch

"You are my descendent, I do not wish to see my family fall into darkness," Ayana answered quickly.

"But, why did you help him?"

"Bonnie, we do not have much time, step into the circle and I will explain all afterward, I swear it."

"Assuming there is an afterwards," Bonnie said, slowly walking to the circle, "I heard what Kol said."

"You are strong enough to survive the Spirit Journey," Ayana answered, "Now, the torches are entwined with sacred herbs from all over the world, and the fire is magical holy fire, these two things, with the proper spell, will allow me to transport you to the border between This Side, and The Other Side. Once there, the Spirits of Nature will begin cleansing your soul of the Darkness. However Bonnie, you must be aware that while there, you will essentially be in the spirits world, the spirits of the dead will be able to contact you. And, you will see some memories that the land itself has absorbed."

Bonnie nodded, slightly scared, but strong.

"If I do this, then my Grams is freed?"

"The Spirits torture her every time you tap into Dark Magic, if there is no Dark Magic within you, then there is nothing to torture her for."

Bonnie stepped into the middle of the circle, and Ayana began to chant the spell.

As she did, Bonnie heard the voices of the Witch Spirits in the House, and then began to hear other voices as well. The blue fire took on an ethereal quality, and began to spread, igniting the entire torch. The fire leapt out and made contact with the other torches, coating Bonnie in a hemisphere of the fire. Bonnie felt as if the land was falling away.

Ayana watched as the fire abruptly died, and stared sadly at the empty circle. Bonnie was in another plane now, and her survival was up to her.

'Please, let this work' She though, silently beseeching the spirits, 'She does not even know the shame of our family, do not punish her for a crime she knows nothing of.'

"So, what was with that sword?" Jeremy asked from the passenger side of Kol's car as they drove to New York.

"It belonged to a member of a group of Vampire Hunters we came in contact with in the year 1411," Rebekah answered from the back seat, she had been forced to sit with Elena, since apparently 'Boyfriend equaled shot gun', "They were given supernatural abilities by a witch, they caused a fare bit of trouble for us, what with sticking a dagger in every member or our family, save for Mikael."

Kol's teeth gnashed together at that, he had still not gotten over being bested by a human, even if the human was Supernatural.

"Supernatural hunter," Elena said to herself, "They wouldn't have anything to do with the super-hunter that showed up in town recently, would it?"

"You know, apparently he does, having the same mark and all. The mark that apparently, only Jeremy can see, an interesting upgrade since all of us could see the Original ones."

"The Original ones were complete," Kol said tonelessly, "The new guy's isn't."

Rebekah stared at the back of her brother, there was something he wasn't saying, something that unnerved him, which rather freaked Rebekah out, since Kol had once stared down Mikael and taunted him, despite their father having the White Oak Stake.

Jeremy, also sensing that a touchy subject was being broached, decided to jump to a new topic,

"Why New York?"

Kol glanced at his boyfriend and smiled, happy for the change in topic.

"It's my city, literally. I helped found it, and the actually land contracts for the city are so that I am part owner, creating a nice little loophole allowing me into every single 'privately owned; building in the city," Kol chuckled, "I created it to be a sanctuary of sorts for the supernatural. A place where vampires, werewolves, witches could all interact and be able to express what they are. Granted, I wasn't around for over a century of its existence, but my plans came about any how."

"How does this help me?" Elena asked

"The place we're going to is a supernatural club of sorts. There are humans there, and they fall into two different sorts. There are those there that are curious about the supernatural, either because they've heard of them, are related to them, or want to be them. And then there are those that are there because they're masochistic, and like it when people sink sharp fangs into their necks. In exchange for these people allowing themselves to get fed on, the vampires who own the bar pay them, and prevent them from being killed. Since you can't feed on anything but humans, I figure it's the perfect place for you to figure out how to eat people, and then leave them to go on and have a good day."

Elena shuddered at Kol's wording, but admitted that he had a good idea, now if only she could….

"Why can't I feed on blood bags or animals, you said you knew?"

Elena worded it innocently, but she was betting that Kol wouldn't be able to do anything but tell her, not with Jeremy staring at him.

'I am going to get you for this Elena' Kol though to himself, while glancing at Jeremy, who indeed was staring at him.

Groaning, Kol explained,

"It's the Doppelganger effect. When _mother dearest _created the Hybrid Spell, she created the doppelganger out of the bloodline of Tatia. The spell may activate once ever few hundred years, creating a new doppelganger, but the spell itself lies in the bloodline. Every time a new doppelganger appears, the bloodline resets, only a direct descendent of that girl can be carry on the Petrova bloodline. Before I helped Katerina turn, she had had a child. The bloodline continued on, so when she turned, it was no different than her dying. Now, the bloodline was supposed to end when the doppelganger died during the Hybrid Ritual, assuming it happened at all. That way, the magic would end, and Niklaus would be doomed to be the only one of his kind of eternity. However, of course, that got screwed over when you survived, but I digress. The doppelganger was supposed to die, not turn. You're dead, but you're still here, so the Petrova bloodline spell is still in your blood, and it wants to do what it was meant to; continue on. But it can't, because vampires can't procreate, they turn others, not make them. The spell is trying to make you into a doppelganger again. When we turned, the transformation was finalized by drinking the blood of a local girl, drinking it right from her body. That is the true food source for a vampire, and if you drink anything other than that, the spell will reject it, because it wants you to be a doppelganger, not a vampire."

Everyone was quite for a few moments, before Elena finally asked

"Is there anyway to reverse the process, make it so I am a doppelganger again?"

Rebekah began to open her mouth, but Kol caught her eye through the rear view mirror, the look was one Rebekah had seen but once before and it terrified her, she said nothing

"No, there is no way to reverse it, once a vampire, always a vampire."

Bonnie walked around the strange landscape; it looked as it she was in a village. The placed looked wrong though, sort of like everything was slightly out of focus. The land seemed to move her, and then she saw Kol, human, though how she knew that she did not know, he was watching several boys from behind a bush, he appeared to be spying on them as they bathed.

Suddenly, the word changed, and Bonnie found Kol being held up against a tree, the boys he was watching all standing around him

"Though to spy on us did, you, your father would not like that. So unless you want us to tell him, you will do whatever we tell you."

Kol's arm began to glow, and the marks she recognized as his tattoos appear, but unlike everything else, they were in perfect focus.

The time changed, it was no longer day, but night, and Kol was holding the boy who spoke against the tree.

"You though to command me like I was your puppet, did you? I am the only puppet master, not you. You will do whatever I want you to, and while physically you will enjoy it, you're mind will be screaming, trying to break free, but failing every step of the way. Now take off your clothes all of them, then take of mine."

Bonnie watched in horror as Kol had his way with the other boy, then there was a brief time change again, and suddenly there was a man yelling

"Erikur, Erikur where are you?"

"Olaf, I found him," I woman's voice sobbed

The man ran to what must have been his wife, and shrieked once he saw his son, or rather what was left of him.

"Kol," Olaf said, for Kol had walked, naked, out of the shadow, "What did you do to him you demon!?" Olaf rage

Kol smiled in a deranged way, and Bonnie saw the look of true insanity in his eyes,

"Whatever I wanted to," Kol answered before lunging forward as the two humans screamed.

Kol stood above his two latest kills, and Bonnie saw the tattoos, which where actually one. With a start, she recognized the symbols near his shoulder, it was the story of how they became vampires, but then what was the story on his right arm?

Suddenly, the land, and Kol's entire form turned to smoke, though the mark was still visible. Everything was made solid again, and Bonnie was shocked to see the person now wearing the strange tattoo was not Kol, but Jeremy.

Jeremy stood; wearing almost Egyptian-looking clothes, atop a temple of some kind, standing next to a table which held a stone cup of what Bonnie knew was blood

Bonnie heard chanting, and looking with and gasped when she saw…her, also wearing ancient style clothing.

This copy of her grabbed Jeremy's right hand, and with the other hand, pointed to the sky.

Bonnie looked up, and saw a solar eclipse, with a comment passing directly in front of it

The mark glowed as if electricity flowed upon it, and suddenly Jeremy developed the features of a vampire, with the same strange glowing red eyes that Kol showed.

Jeremy screaming in rage and defiance as the land once again shifted, this time, a tomb appeared around, him, then a massive fortress around the tomb, then an island around the fortress, then a ghostly sea around the island.

The strange Jeremy and Bonnie appeared, looking like smoke, and from them came two endless lines of people, the bloodlines of their descendents.

The pace the came was so rapid that Bonnie could not see the individuals, though it stopped at two witches she recognized; Esther and Ayana

Esther was replicating the spell Bonnie had seen the clone of her do, only holding Kol's hand, and pointing to the sun.

Esther's children and husband surrounded her, and Ayana looked as if trying to tell them to flee.

Suddenly, the Mikaelsons became their vampiric selves, and from Ayana once again came the bloodline

It continued on rapidly, until Bonnie found herself faced with herself, wearing the ancient-style clothing

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked to the clone, her voice echoed, though there was nothing for it to echo off of

"Our line is damned," the other her said, seemingly not have heard her, "But is must be damned, for it is better for one family than the whole world. Do not search of the Immortal's Bane, for with the Bane comes the Immortal, and its freedom will mean the end of all things. Go now, and accept what it."

The other her put one hand on Bonnie's forehead, the other right above her heart, and a great light appeared, and consumed Bonnie.

Great blue fire once again appeared on the torches, and the dome of fire reappeared for a moment, before the torches were completely destroyed, and the fire gone. Bonnie was once again there, and stood in a daze for a moment before collapsing on the ground.

Ayana ran to her, checking to make sure that she was okay, and felt that she was pure, the darkness was gone.

"Welcome to New York City!" Kol exclaimed with glee as the little group all got out of the car.

"Where's this club of supernatural hedonism we're supposed to be going to?" Rebekah asked.

"You are such a spoil sport Bekah, try to have some fun?" Kol said.

They walked for a few blocks before coming to an unassuming-looking building.

As the walked in, a man and woman looked up at them, before looking as if they recognized Kol, and then nodded, before pressing in a block of the wall, which caused the floor to lower down into a stairway.

"I though that only happened in television," Jeremy said,

"Who took the idea from who is always up for debate, but never mind that now, it's time to party." Kol said, taking his boyfriend's hand and leading him down below, followed closely by Elena and Rebekah.

Klaus walked into his home raging, it had taken hours to recover from Kol's assault. He could not understand how Kol had gained such strength, and his little brother's eyes glowing that unnatural red, it unnerved him.

The moment Klaus walked into the house he could sense something was wrong.

He ran to room where he was keeping the hunter Connor Jordan. Once inside the room, he found that Connor had escaped, and had successfully beheaded the hybrid guarding him.

'Damn it,' Klaus though to himself, pulling out his cell phone to call Stefan, who would help him whether he wanted to or not, 'This day just keeps getting better and better.'


	9. Chapter 8

Kol lead the gang down a dark hallway, before coming to a door. A girl about eighteen years of age stood at the door. She reminded Elena of Damon, pale skin, dark hair. She wore a blood red dress and black heels. Around her neck was a necklace that ended in a lapis lazuli pendant; she was a vampire.

"Well, well, well," She said in a calm and confident voice, "Look who finally shows up. You come to this city, and then you don't come to see me, you just go to find a crone of a witch. I'm insulted my friend."

She walked up to Kol with a smile on her face, and the two embraced each other.

"Rebekah I recognize, that one looks like Katherine, but smells younger, and the human I don't know at all." The mystery vamp said, noting each of the others.

"Yes, introductions; this is newly turned vampire Elena, and this," Kol said, grabbing Jeremy and pulling him close with a smile on his face, "Is Jeremy Gilbert, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!? You mean to say you actually settled down with someone, especially a human? Well, cash in the cheques and smoke all you got, the world is clearly about to end. I'll go turn on the new for signs of old guys riding oddly colored horses."

"Ha, ha," Kol said dryly, "Everyone, this is the leading lady of New York, and the person in charge of the supernatural society of this city; Christina di Salvatoria."

Christina gave a dramatic bow.

"Salvatoria?" Elena pondered, "As in-"

"-As in the Salvatores, yes," Rebekah said, walking forward with a smile on her face, and embracing Christina, "They're family and ours have a long history together."

"And until the most recent generation, it was a rather positive relationship, but I guess Giuseppe dropped Stefan and Damon on their heads to many times when they were kids," Kol said.

Jeremy smiled at that, and even Elena looked like she was fighting one.

"Anyway," Christina said, "Welcome to The Crossroads, one of multiple supernatural bars/clubs throughout the city, now a few rules," She handed Jeremy a silver-looking bracelet, "Don't ever take that off, it means you're part of the group of humans who don't want to be dinner. Now, no killing of any kind, no force feeding people-human or otherwise-vervain, wolfsbane, iron ash or anything of the sort, no threatening to eat people regardless of species, and no compelling, alright, let's go in."

Christina turned around and opened the door, immediately, music began blaring through the air, and Kol smirked, this was definitely his kind of place.

* * *

"I can't find Elena anywhere," Damon said walking into the living room of the Salvatore house, only to find Klaus and Stefan apparently having a staring contest.

"What's going on?" Damon asked, looking back and forth between the Hybrid and his little brother.

"Nothing," Stefan said adamantly, "Klaus was just leaving."

"No actually I wasn't, I was kindly informing Stefan that he has to help me recover someone of utmost importance, and Stefan was about halfway through is arrogant denial phase before realizing that he didn't really have a choice, not if he wants his precious Elena back."

"You have her!" Damon said charging forward.

"Yes and no, no in the sense that I don't have her captive somewhere, and yes in the sense that she's part of my bloodline. Something that Stefan and I made a deal to remedy."

"You said not to tell anyone about it." Stefan said venomously

"Yes, well circumstances have changed. The hunter is gone, and Rebekah outed your little partnership with me to Kol, who was with Elena, which means she knows."

Damon did a double take,

"This hunter isn't dead for some reason, and you've been working the guy who've we've been trying to kill, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"There's a cure for vampirism," Stefan is bluntly and tonelessly, "I've working with Klaus to get it for Elena."

"Wait, WHAT!?"

"Sorry Damon, we really don't have time to go into the full backstory, but yes. There is a cure, and that supernatural hunter that's been running around town has a mark that is the key to finding it. However, the only person who seems to be able to see the mark is Jeremy Gilbert, and it seems that the mark needs vampire kills in order to grow."

"Yeah, well," Damon said, feeling completely out of his depth here, "I'm going to leave you all to your insanity, and go find Elena."

"Just because I don't have her, doesn't mean I don't know where she is." Klaus said with a smirk on his face.

"Where is she?" Stefan demanded

"I'll gladly tell you, if I have your word that you're going to help me find Connor Jordan, and that you won't tell anyone else about the cure."

"Do it," Damon said, earning a glare from Stefan, "Do it, you help look for the hunter, I go get Elena."

"Fine," Stefan uttered, after a few moments

"There, was that so hard," Klaus asked, taunting Stefan, "A spy of mine in New York reported that Kol has taken Rebekah, Elena and Jeremy to a place called The Crossroads, sort of a supernatural version of The Grill with a little more club feeling."

"You have a spy in New York?"

"It's Kol's seat of power, he founded the city, and even after being out of the picture for a little over a century, every vampire there is still very loyal to him. Nearly every permanent resident is one of his bloodline, somehow they have a way of knowing that they come from Kol, and know if other's do. Add to that the werewolf packs that call the place home, and the witch covens, all of them owing Kol with their place of safety, I think you'll agree that it's best to keep a discreet eye on the place."

"Fine, I'll get going, good luck on you're hunter hunt," Damon said, turning to leave.

"Oh and Damon, an interesting piece of information for you, and Stefan."

"What's that?"

"When I went to fetch Jeremy so that I could discover what exactly the hunter's mark looked like, I found Katerina there. The only reason that she would show her face this close to me would be is she trusted Kol. Katerina wouldn't trust anyone she met after turning, which means they knew each other before, which probably means that Kol is the one who actually told her about me. Which means he's the one who taught her about being a vampire."

Stefan and Damon just stared,

"Katherine and Kol?" Stefan eventually said.

"It actually makes sense," Damon said, putting pieces together quickly, "They both enjoy making people care about them, then using them. Both are experts at compulsion. Both seem to know a fair bit about witches. Katherine knew that an Original's compulsion died when they were daggered, she managed to avoid not one but two Originals for over five hundred years, and, and…I saw him."

"What? Saw who when?" Stefan asked

"Kol, in eighteen sixty-four, I saw him once, in the background of one of the town parties." Damon said, getting very angry, "He was there, and helping Katherine, which mean he was the reason she was there in the first place!"

Damon sped out of the house before Stefan could stop him.

"Oh dear," Klaus said with a smirk on his face, "Damon seems rather riled up, and he had better be capable, if he goes around screaming bloody murder against Kol in New York, the poor boy is probably going to wind up coming back to Mystic Falls in pieces."

"You did that on purpose," Stefan said, glaring at Klaus.

"Of course I did, it is a perfect way to ensure your compliance. Damon shows up in New York with an aggressive attitude, he will be killed, it is the law of the Supernatural there. And if you think Elena will help him, you're wrong, more than likely, he'll come across a nest and they'll kill him before Elena and company are even aware that Damon is in the city."

Stefan felt cold, "A…a nest?"

A truly cruel smile appeared on Klaus's face,

"Yes Stefan, nest, as in an entire group of vampires running together. And that's not all, werewolf packs, witch covens, the whole nine yards. And all of them have laws on how to interact with other supernatural beings, laws which I assume Damon has no intention of following, what with his history of attacking and threatening vampires more than two hundred years older than him. In fact, I'd say that the only way that he would survive would be if a vampire strong enough, like say an Original, were to step in on his behalf. And since we've surmised that neither Kol nor Rebekah will be aware of his presence before someone kills him, and Elijah is MIA, that only leaves…"

"You," Stefan snarled, before finally agreeing.

"Good, let's get started then, I'll send a hybrid to New York to tell your brother the rules, that'll probably stall him before I can go pick him up."

* * *

Bonnie woke with a gasp, looking around the room, feeling very disoriented. The last thing she remembered was that weird vision. And why was everything so dark?

"You should take things slow, the purification takes a lot out of you." A voice spoke, Bonnie recognized it as the witch Ayana's, but it sounded far away

"Where am I?"

"The basement of the Witch House, you're sense have been diluted due to the ceremony, but they'll will return with time."

"The ceremony-I, I saw things, I saw…" Bonnie remembered everything with a start

"Oh My God! Jeremy, he's…he's in danger, Kol will, was,"

"Kol will do nothing to Jeremy, that I can assure you, now what else did you see?"

"No, Ayana, you don't understand…"

"Don't I, I've know Kol his entire life, I acted as midwife during his birth, are you stating that you, who have only known him a short time and seen only what he's allowed you to could possibly know him better than I?" Her voice was calm, there was barely any accusation in it, and even then, it seemed like she understood.

"I know but, he,"

"Kol poses no danger to Jeremy, or Elena, now, you said you saw things, Kol is just one thing."

"I, I saw, me, and Jeremy, and that mark that Kol had on his arm, and it looked like a temple, and and…" Bonnie trailed off, she didn't want to say that she turned Jeremy into a vampire, and then imprisoned him.

"She did talk to you, I am not surprised,"

"Who?" Bonnie asked, confused, though to her relief her senses were returning, she could make out Ayana's silhouette.

"Qetsiyah, she appeared in your visage, and that Jeremy was not Jeremy, it was Silas."

Bonnie felt as if ice water was running through her body, she had never heard the name Silas before, but it filled her with a feeling even worse than the one she felt when she made contact with a vampire.

"Silas,"

"Yes, Qetsiyah, known as Hecate and the Triple Goddess, was the progenitor of our line, but Silas, known as Loki and the Horned God, was the progenitor of the Mikaelson line, and their story has damned us for millennia."

**The Supernatural life of New York will be explored next chapter, as will the history of the Bennett and Mikaelson lines, which will be told by both Ayana and Kol.**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. By the way, I loved The Originals, and am rather excited for it.**

She walked down the streets of Houston until she saw him sitting at an outside table of a restaurant. She walked over and sat down with him.

"You have news I presume?"

"Of course," She said smugly, "I always do, some good, and some not so much."

"Go on,"

"A hunter has finally emerged."

He leaned forward, shock evident on his, though hope and glee were definitely present as well.

"You are certain?"

"Positive, after nine centuries of being in hiding, one has finally made himself known. His name is Connor Jordan, here," She handed him a file, "Is his profile. And that's not all the good news I have."

"What else?"

"The Hybrid desires Immortal's Bane, he was well on his way to claiming quite a few of the pieces, before the hunter escaped."

"Escaped?"

"Yes, he's missing, but this might actually be a good thing for us."

"How?" His joy was replaced by anger.

"He managed to get on the bad side of the Mad God, I assure you he will not be much use to anyone much longer, however there is a bright side. The Mad God has taken a liking to a human boy by the name of Jeremy Gilbert, there are whispers that he even loves the human."

"The Mad God does not know how to love."

"Regardless, Connor Jordan's mark is incomplete, so no one can see it yet, no one that is, except for Jeremy Gilbert."

Comprehension entered his eyes.

"You didn't give me this file so I'd know who to take did you?"

"No, I gave it to you so you'd know who to kill."

He laughed, "It just so happens that I have some useful information as well."

"Really, what?"

"Jormungandr has been sighted."

She stared, "What?"

"Yes, he attacked a coven of witches near the border between France and Germany, who know what it means if he is active again."

"Yes, it, it means,"

"Our lord Loki is regaining strength, his children are making preparations for his arrival. My guess is someone got trapped on the Cursed Isle somehow, and he tricked the person into draining every once of blood in order to feed. We must act now, the blood will not sustain him for long, then the great serpent will return to slumber, and we will have lose a valuable ally."

"Then we move quickly then, but what of the Mad God? In order to open Lucifer's Crypt and free our lord, we need both the hunter's mark of opening, and the mark of vampirism, not to mention we need the five swords to even find the Cursed Isle."

"Leave the swords to us, we know the location of most of them, even though the Mad God hid them well. If what you say of his feelings for the potential are true, then he will help us because we will have the his precious love."

"Do not underestimate him, he is an Original, and by far he is the most dangerous of them."

"Ah yes, your incessant belief that he has powers the others do not, you worry too much and look too deeply into things."

"I'm being serious, I have seen him do things no other can; it's almost like he has…"

"What? Magic? Vampire can't use magic, they lose the ability to connect to any source of power, even their own internal source; he is no more or less than the others. Everything is finally ready."

"I leave you to it then," she said, giving up.

She got up to leave when he grabbed her arm.

"Be careful, I know you and I but heads from time to time, but it would be a shame if you died."

"Don't worry," Katherine said, "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's staying alive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeremy had to admit that he was enjoying himself; the Crossroads was a pretty cool place. Elena fed on a few people, and only gotten ripped off of them twice. Kol knew quite a few of the people here, and was reminiscing with them, or meeting the new faces. Jeremy felt a little nervous about that, but he reminded himself that there was nothing to be jealous about.

"Having fun?"

Jeremy turned to see a girl standing in front of him. She had a very blunt sort of look on her face.

"Uh, yeah, who are who?"

"My name's Hayley," She said sticking out her hand, which Jeremy took.

"I couldn't help noticing, well everyone couldn't help noticing, that you came here with an Original, and well I was wondering if you knew anything about the others?"

"Yeah, I know a few things, why?"

"Well, I have this friend, who was kind of the bad side of another Original, Klaus, he was one of his hybrids."

"You mean Tyler?"

"Yeah, so, is he okay?"

"Yeah he's fine, he's probably at home, or with Caroline."

"Wait," she looked annoyed, "He has a home? He told he lived in a trailer park."

"Seriously? He lives in the biggest house in Mystic Falls."

"Huh, thanks, I'll remember that." She walked off

"Making friends I see," Kol said, appearing right behind Jeremy and grabbing him around the waste.

"Yeah, but I don't supposed that there's a place we could go that's a little quieter is there? I'm getting tired."

"Sure, come with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie woke up inside her room, she heard movement downstairs, when she went down to investigate, she found Ayana there, drinking what looked like herbal tea.

"What happened?"

"You blacked out, the Spirit Journey seems to have taken more out of you than I originally thought, I though you'd like to wake up in your own bed this time, so I brought you here."

"You were telling me a story, about," She didn't want to say the name again.

"Loki and Hecate," Ayana said, an understanding look in her eye/

"Hecate, Qetsiyah if you wish to use her true name, placed a curse upon Loki's true name, so that any witch who read or heard it would have that feeling you felt earlier, a warning to ensure that we'd know he was trouble."

"What happened though, and what does it have to do with me, us?"

"Everything."

Ayana took a deep breath, and then let it out.

"I hate telling this story, but it must be told, you must understand. Over 5,200 years ago there existed two witches, Qetsiyah, and the man I will call Loki. The two were powerful, very powerful, so much so that they were confused with gods by the ancient peoples. During this time, a warlord named Fenrir raged across the known continent, destroying, pillaging, raping, doing whatever he pleased. He was no mere man though; he was a warlock, and traitor to nature. However, it was Loki that saved everyone. Fenrir was attacking the land that would become Egypt, the homeland of Qetsiyah. Loki was a member of a migratory tribe, and he tracked Fenrir down. Qetsiyah was able to hold off Fenrir, but his dark magic was polluting nature, and weakening her. Loki, sensing how powerful she was, combined his powers with her, and performed a spell that cursed Fenrir. His magic was drained away, and every full moon, he would be forced to undergo a painful transformation into a wolf-like creature. Also, his life-span would be equal to three human ones, thereby prolonging the curse."

"Wait, are you saying that this was the creation of…"

"The first werewolf, yes. Fenrir's descendants had a dormant form of the curse, which only activated if they, like their ancestor, committed murder. Disgraced and feared, his descendants left the old world for the new world, but I digress. Loki stayed in Qetsiyah's homeland for a time, and got to know her. Soon, she fell in love with him."

"But he didn't love her."

"That depends on who you ask, some say he felt nothing for her, but I believe he did love her, but not in the way she loved him. My evidence for this is that Loki trusted her, so much so that he told her something he never told anyone else, the story of his little brother, who was raped and murdered by Fenrir, while he forced Loki to watch."

Bonnie felt like she was going to barf,

"He made him watch?!"

"Yes, humans, whether supernatural or not, are capable of wonders, but we are also capable of great atrocities. Watching that had a significant impact on Loki, he felt as if the spirits had betrayed them, but cursing them with weaknesses. After seeing all the death caused by Fenrir, he began to focus this one aspect alone; mortality."

"I don't like where this is going."

"Nor should you, this is not a happy tale. Silas became obsessed with the thought of immortality, and Qetsiyah was so in love with him, that she helped him, she refused to see what he was becoming. Eventually they figured out how, and he branded himself with the mark of vampirism."

"The what?"

"The mark of vampirism, the mark you no doubt saw on Kol during your journey. Before written language, the witches used a spiritual language, with a physical mark on the body providing balance between physical and metaphysical. However, as the first archaic witch scripts were written, the language became less and less used, which made most forget it, but not Qetsiyah, and not Loki. They used the spell, drawing upon a comment passing through the sky during a solar eclipse for their celestial power, the lake of Avalon for their conduit of nature, and the blood of a human from Loki's tribe as the physical source. These things turned him into the first vampire; the Primordial."

"But…" Bonnie said, feeling numb form the information she was receiving.

"But," Ayana said, nodding sadly, "But, with Loki's emotions heightened, he could no longer keep what he'd been hiding from her at bay; his hatred and contempt for nature, whom he blamed for what happened to his beloved little brother, and, that the girl used in the ritual was not just a friend of his, but his lover."

"Whoa,"

"Yes, when this realization came, the walls Qetsiyah built around herself fell away, and she realized what she had done. The spirits of nature also knew, and they gave her a choice; either she could deal with Loki, or they would, and they would give her a fate even he would not envy. So she dealt with him. His lover was pregnant, so she waited a time; children are sacred to witches, killing one is pure sin to us. So, when the child was brought into this world, she acted. She killed his lover, and used her death to desiccate him. She then took him to an island in the middle of the great ocean, and moulded it around him. The land became his tomb, the mountain became the fortress guarding it, and she placed many magical protections around him. She then went to the Lake of Avalon, to take a vial of its waters to offer him, if he ever got tired of his immortal existence in solitude, he could take it and die. But, she discovered that he had poisoned the waters, likely in anticipation of such a move. The waters were not strong enough to destroy him. However, she was resourceful, she manipulated the waters, altered their purpose, until she had a vial of pure water, water that would not destroy an immortal, but make them mortal. And then, she performed the greatest act of magic ever, save for Loki's creation of werewolf and vampire; she created the realm of Purgatory, you call it the Other Side."

"Wait, what?" Bonnie said eyes going wide.

"She could not allow Loki to gain any sort of freedom, so she created a prison for him, one that he could never escape, and in doing so, she doomed her own race as well, for all supernatural beings go to the Other Side."

After a few moments of processing, Bonnie asked

"He didn't take it did he, this cure she created for him?"

"No, for what reason, I do not know, though I suspect spite."

"So he's still there,"

"Oh yes, still there, with all of the locks in place."

"Locks, what locks?"

"Qetsiyah was very intelligent, and creative. No magic can be perfect, for true perfection is unnatural. So, witches make their magic as difficult to undo as possible. Qetsiyah created another witch mark; called the mark of opening, and forged by draconite blades, each one matching to one of the elements. The island, called the Cursed Isle, is impossible to find, provided you're looking for it, by any means other than the map. The five blades have to be lined up side-by-side, and the blades activated and turned properly, as instructed by the mark of opening. Once you find the island, then the fun begins. The enchantments don't activate unless you seek to open his tomb, but beware if they do, for millennia of dead witches have added their power to that place. Once you reach the fortress, called Lucifer's Crypt, you need a witch who is of Qetsiyah's blood to use magic to simply reveal the first door. In order to do this, she needs to activate the mark of opening, but the amount of power it would take, no witch has that much power, the only way to do so is to channel and object, and the only object with that much power is Qetsiyah's headstone, which is lost. Then, you read the first riddle, then place the proper sword into the slot. But, it must be the vessel of the mark of opening that does the first one, the next three don't matter which person does it. However, the last one, that is Qetsiyah's masterstroke," Ayana looked very said, as if she was about to cry.

"The last key hole demanding the sword is directly in front of his tomb, and the person who opens it must be the vessel of the mark of vampirism."

"Huh," Bonnie said, "Impressive really, I mean, there weren't supposed to be anyone else who bore that mark-"

"Exactly," Ayana said, "There wasn't supposed to be anyone else, and this is my shame, this is where I failed all of you," Tears were present in her eyes now, "I told you that children are sacred, well, if a witch child dies, their body is considered too holy for the ground to hold, so they are burned in sacred fire. I remember, I remember watching as the flames took Henrik's body away, I looked into Kol's eyes, and you know what I saw?"

Bonnie said nothing, Ayana seemed lost in her confession.

"I saw a powerful witch, oh yes, Kol was strong in the ways of magic, more powerful even than his mother, I, I saw a powerful witch, who despised nature, and he did, it was so obvious in his eyes, who, who despised nature, whom be blamed for what happened to his little brother."

"Just like him," Bonnie said, and then something else came to her, something form her vision.

"They're his descendants aren't they, the Mikaelsons,"

"Yes," Ayana said, crying and nodding, "They are, that is how Esther and Mikael came to know of the spell in the first place. Qetsiyah had already had children by the time she met him, but her husband had died, killed in Fenrir's first attack. She recorded everything in a book called the tome of shadow, this books contained vampirism, and it was passed down from mother to daughter in our family, until it came to me. And I failed, I should have stopped them, I should have burned that book the moment Mikael and Esther wanted to use the spell on their family. But I didn't, I did exactly the same thing she did millennia ago, I deluded myself into thinking everything was fine. And my whole family paid for it," She looked at Bonnie, sorrow in her eyes, "The spirits cursed my family, by binding their fates, to vampires. That is why you will never know a moments piece, that is why you will never be able to get out of the middle of things."

There was a moment of silence, but then Ayana spoke again.

"Nine hundred years ago, a witch named Aleysia couldn't take it anymore, so she took the tome of shadows from me, and used it to transcribe the mark of opening onto five hunters, with a little twist of her own. They felt compelled to hunt vampires, and their marks grew with every kill. She hoped that they'd be able to use the cure on, on him, and then use the daggers to put down the Originals, and then kill the vampires. She made the mark pass from person to person as the old ones died; new ones would take their place. It shouldn't have happened, generations of hunters have come and gone without even knowing their purpose, so it was for naught."

"What about you and Kol? You two have a strange relationship."

"By witch law, we must repay our debts, but if a whole family is saved, then the family is forever indebted to that person. Normally, it isn't that bad, because the person grows old and died, but if the person is an immortal, things get difficult. And Kol managed to do it, he saved the entire Bennett line during Europe's witch-hunts. In order to prevent Kol from having a hold over the whole family, as matriarch, I took the debt as my own."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damon pulled into New York in a rage, when his cellphone rang, again.

"What Stefan?"

"You need to calm down."

"No, I need to shove something sharp into that smug little pricks chest."

"No Damon, you do into Kol's city and try to threaten him, they are going to kill you. Damon there are nests in that city, nests, packs, covens, all of them loyal to Kol, if you go there trying to kill him, they will kill him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connor Jordan watched as the Salvatore vampire argued with someone over the phone, and prepared his gun.

"And what do you think you're doing?" A voice from behind him said


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, next chapter, oh and thanks for the good reviews guys. On a side note, in case anyone thinks I forgot about those Denver flashbacks, I have the chapter in mind, I know what I'm doing with it, but it's going to take a bit to get there, because Jeremy has to be a hunter first**

Damon looked around the dark street, he was sure he had heard something.

"Damon?" Elena's voice came out behind him.

He turned around, and got a small glimpse of vampiric eyes before he felt the pain of getting his neck snapped, and darkness overtook everything.

* * *

"Where is he?" Rebekah asked Christina.

"I think I saw him running off with his boyfriend, honestly Rebekah, why are you acting so serious, you used to be more fun."

"Yes well that was before my family developed the hobby of stabbing me in the back!" Rebekah yelled.

"Hey, hey, why all the yelling?" A man walked up.

"Oh, hey shaggy dog, Rebekah, this is Jacob, the werewolf."

Rebekah smirked in spite of herself,

"A werewolf named Jacob, I feel so sorry for you."

* * *

"So," Kol said lying on the bed in the room of the five star hotel he had 'convinced' the manager to give them free of charge, "This quiet enough for you love?"

"Yeah," Jeremy said smiling.

He went to lie down next to his boyfriend. Both of them had changes into their p.j.'s (or rather pyjama pants for Jeremy, a pair of black boxers for Kol), and had decided to just spend the rest of the night alone together.

Jeremy looked around the room with eyes slightly wide; he had never been in a room this nice before.

"So, exactly how much would it cost us to stay in a room like this?"

"Well," Kol said, pretending to look thoughtful, "When you're dating the guy that owns the city, I'd say about nothing."

Jeremy chuckled, then walked over to the bed and laid down next to Kol, who immediately grabbed him in a hug.

"Tell me a story?" Jeremy asked suddenly after a few moments.

"What?" Kol asked, surprised. He wasn't expecting that.

"Tell me a story, you've been alive for over a thousand years, so I'd think that you have heard some."

Kol smirked, "Wrote some too, though I'll never forgive them for adding Hecate to that story. What kind of story do you want to hear, fact, fiction…?"

"Whatever you prefer."

Kol pondered for a moment, then a very odd expression came over his face; it was the closest thing to sad he'd every seen Kol.

"A long time ago in a land far away there lived a beautiful princess. But this princess was not like the other nobility in her land; she had had no patience for the ways of princesses, she longed to be a warrior, and a warrior she was. There was not a man in all the lands that could best her. Whenever someone threatened her kingdom, she led the charge to defend her people. Every man wished to be her mate, but she had no wish to fall in love. Among the suitors were three princes; three brothers. One of the brothers realized that he would never win her heart, and so withdrew from the competition. The other two however, they refused to back down, and in their pursuit, turned on each. They came to blows, and would have killed each other if not for the princess. She bested both of them, and declared that family was above all, and that if they could not realize that, then she would see nothing of them. Realizing their folly, they relented, and left the choice to her. All was well for some time, but then everything went wrong. A wicked witch kidnapped the princess, and used her in one of her vile spells. The dark ritual killed the princess, and all the land mourned. But, among the brothers, it was not the two who competed for her that mourned the greatest, nor was it the one that withdrew. It was the youngest, he cried the most, for he had lost his one and only friend. Incapacitated by grief, he called upon old powers, and sought to try to bring her back. He failed though, the most he could do was prevent the body from decaying. So, he laid her in a stone coffin, hoping that one day, her spirit would reclaim her body. She lies there to this day, Sleeping Beauty, encased in stone."

Jeremy stayed absolutely quiet; he felt that if he were to make a sound, he would be doing something fundamentally wrong.

Kol stayed quiet for a few seconds, before abruptly becoming his old self.

"So I've told you a story, now you tell me one."

"Um," Jeremy tried to think of something, "I don't really know any…"

"Oh come on, I think you can think of one. It doesn't even have to be made up, you can just tell a story that happened to you."

"Um, okay, I was part of a plot to kill Katherine, which I guess is not a good thing to tell you if you're her BFF."

Kol however looked amused.

"Katerina can take care of herself, so how did the murder plan go."

"Not very well, she had a witch link her to Elena, so whatever the Salvatores did to Katherine happened to Elena, the only difference being Katherine could heal from it."

"That sounds like Katerina."

"Yeah, well. Bonnie did manage to get Katherine's witch onto our side, and she managed to unlink them, and managed to stun Katherine long enough for Damon throw her into the tomb." Jeremy said, feeling the need to defend their plan, even though looking back on it, the plan wasn't all that well thought out.

Kol lunged at Jeremy, laying himself on top of him, and then move his lips up and down Jeremy's neck several times before moving to his ear.

"Be glad you got that far, Katerina is not a easy person to defeat," He whispered into Jeremy's ear.

Kol pulled Jeremy up, so that they were both sitting up and facing each other.

"Now that story time is done, I do believe it's time for bed," Kol said, while moving his hands to the waistband of Jeremy's pants, with a look that could never be classified as innocent in his eyes.

Jeremy merely smiled.

* * *

"So that's why you're mad at him?" Elena asked

She had seen Rebekah talking to a guy about Kol's age, a werewolf named Jacob. Rebekah seemed to be in the middle of venting about why she was angry with Kol. Apparently, she felt betrayed that Kol had taken 'the mark of vampirism', which Elena didn't entirely know what it was, and had been responsible for turning the whole family into vampires.

"Yes Elena, Kol chose on behalf of all of us, he dammed us to this, with no consideration of what we'd think, probably just to spite us!"

"Why would he want to spite you?"

"He hated us, he hated everything as a human, and everyone save for Henrik and Tatia."

"But that's just it then isn't it?" Jacob said, interrupting.

"Is what it?" Rebekah said.

"If Kol hated everything as a human, he'd see something that stopped him from being human as a gift. You're assuming that the wanted to curse you, what if he thought we was giving you a gift."

"A gift," She repeated, but at the same time she couldn't help but think. That would be so Kol really, he loved being a vampire, of course he's see it as better than a human life.

"There was a time when many people called me friend," Jacob said, "But they all turned on me. For years after that, I thought everything that went wrong was intentional."

"You think I'm crazy,"

"I think you've been hurt many times, and that you want desperately to trust again, but you don't even trust yourself, so you have trouble trusting other people."

Rebekah felt tears beginning to appear; she hadn't realized she was such an open book. She ran out of the club, calling upon all her speed, while Elena and Jacob called after her.

* * *

Damon groaned as he woke up, and found himself tied to a chair. That hunter guy, Connor, was sitting tied up next to him, unconscious.

"Well well, look who's finally awake." Katherine said, stalking up to him.

"Katherine," He growled.

"Save it Damon," Katherine said, sounding both annoyed and a little scared, "It's going to be difficult enough for me to plead my case to Kol without him ripping me apart without you screwing things up.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Please review, please! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey, sorry for the long delay, I've been busy with a lot of other stuff. So, without further adieu, here is chapter 11**

* * *

Damon groaned as the effects of the vervain began to where off, and was surprised to her Katherine talking. She wasn't talking to anyone, it sounded as if she was saying a nursery rhyme, but not one Damon had ever heard before.

"If you face the Serpent's tongue, turn away your ear

If the Hunter is the one after you, run away in fear

If the Wailing Lord is the one that's near, then wail you will forever more

If it is the Hybrid that hunts you, then beware what is in store

If the Bloody Red Queen has you in her sights, you'll not see another sunrise

But if it is the Mad God that you face, truly despair

For you shall beg for your demise."

"They sound like an entertaining group." Damon said

Katherine looked at him, an expression he'd never seen on her before was now on her face. With a start, Damon realized it was sadness.

"They are, you've met them. You know them Elijah, Mikael, Finn, Klaus, Rebekah, and Kol. They've been legends for centuries, no one knowing who they were or what they looked like. But, over time, tales spread of vampires that were far beyond the calibre of the others. People began to suspect that these were no regular vampires. For once, the rumours were actually true."

"What's with you?" Damon asked, he'd never seen her like this before.

"Come sunrise, I am going to drag this good for nothing hunter to Kol, and try to explain to him that I told a cult dedicated to rising the one thing on this planet Kol fears, that Jeremy is the key to raising him. I told them that it would be better to kill Connor, and activate Jeremy, since Kol won't be willing to do anything to him."

"So much for you two being close." Damon said scathingly

"We are!" Katherine screamed, a powerful rush of emotion emanating from her.

"I didn't have a choice, they have spies all over the place, they double check every piece of information I give them, if I leave anything out, they found out anyway, and all of a sudden, I have people hunting me."

"Who?" Damon asked, somewhat concerned. He'd never seen Katherine this scared before, not even when the threats of Elijah and Klaus were hanging over her head.

"Illuminati," Katherine said, in the kind of voice someone had when they were announcing that everyone was about to die.

"Seriously?!" Damon exclaimed, laughing, "Katherine, I think you've been reading too much Dan Brown."

Katherine slapped Damon with enough force to send the chair, and him, tumbling sideways onto the floor.

"The Illuminati is very real Damon, except they don't want to take over the world, the want to release their god from his eternal prison, and to do that they need a hunter."

"I still think you're crazy."

Katherine grabbed the chair and put it into its upright position.

"Yeah well I'm not. You've heard of the Illuminati too Damon, just not by that name. Their original name was the Cult of Silas."

Suddenly Damon felt very cold, words spoken to him by Emily back when he had first turned came back.

_"Do not speak his name to be, but beware Damon. If you ever come into contact with someone searching for this being, run, run far and fast. This creature is a demon the likes of which you have never seen."_

"Silas," Damon whispered, "I didn't think he actually existed, I mean. The Originals are the first vampires, so Silas…"

"An Original Vampire is an original of a bloodline, a vampire turned by the vampirism ritual, not by another vampire. Honestly Damon, Elena told you about Rebekah's story. You know that Ayana knew about vampirism, and yet you never stopped to ask why? Oh wait, of course you didn't, when prissy little Elena isn't directly in danger, none of you focus on anything."

* * *

Kol and Jeremy lay by each other, wearing absolutely no clothing, both seemingly at peace in their sleep, yet while this was true for Jeremy, it was not for Kol.

_ Kol knew he was dreaming, he believed that such an event was called a lucid dream. He was in his old village, or at least the land where the village was, there was nothing there._

_ "Kol," A voice came from behind him, he turned around and saw Esther standing before him._

_ Rage filled Kol's heart, and he began to see red at the sight of his mother, the woman who turned is brother against him, the woman who lied, the woman he had loved that broke her promise._

_ Kol ran at her at full speed, grabbing her by the neck and pinning her to the trunk of the nearest tree._

_ "Kol…please…you…must listen…to me," Esther gasped out._

_ "And why should I do that? You infiltrate my mind, for what purpose, make me think you're a figment of my imagination, and for what? I care not for you, I have no want to be anywhere near you. I DON'T LOVE YOU, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A TRAITOR!"_

_ "I know…but still…something…worse…is…coming."_

_ Kol released her in shock._

_ "Something worse than the Mad God, the one who broke all the rules?"_

_ "There is one other, one being who the Spirits of Nature dread more, who know of whom I speak."_

_ "No, no that's impossible," Kol screamed defiantly, there was no way He could possibly walk the Earth again._

_ "In the year 1397, you came across a cult of being who claimed to serve the End God Loki. They wished to free him from his prison, so he could usher in a 'new age'. You thought you destroyed every single one of them, but you did not. One of the Inner Circle members, a witch by the name of Perenelle, had cast a spell to create a second body for herself. When she died, her spirit jumped to the new body. She has kept the cult alive in the form of an organization named Illuminati."_

_ "Illuminati? That was a scientific organization, and anyways, it died out 1785."_

_ "That was a cover, one of many, humans playing at being public fronts, always watching, always wary of catching the attention of the Mad God again. They learned their lesson, but now."_

_ "Now?"_

_ "Now a hunter has come forth, pieces of the infernal game are finally coming forward. And there is something else, the death of the humans, the Town Council, that was not just an accident, I sense something more behind it."_

_ Suddenly, Esther's form flickered, and it almost appeared as if she had just aged decades in a moment._

_ "Someone it fighting me, Kol, my son, my beautiful son, listen to me, for I have not much time left. I know I betrayed you, I swore that the consequences of vampirism would fall on me alone, but I was not strong enough to resist the Spirits. I cannot say I am sorry, for I never intended any of you to become what you are, but things are changing. You have a gift, a gift that no other vampire that walks this earth possesses. It is unnatural, but there will be a time when you must truly tap into it, and unleash it. Now, there is one more thing that I must…must…must…"_

_ A hole opened up in the earth beneath Esther's feet, and dragged her down into an abyss of fire and wrath._

_ "MOTHER!" Kol screamed, reaching out for her._

_ Suddenly, and unknown force grabbed Kol, and dragged him, dragged him far, for thousands of miles, through a ghostly sea, passed a forest filling with corpses, waiting for a trespasser to go to the island and join their ranks, into a mighty fortress made out of a mountain, all the way down to a room with a skeleton sitting on a thrown, and then down, down to a sarcophagus made of stone._

_ "You think you can stop my revival!?"_

_ The voice was young and old at the same time, it spoke a language Kol had never heard before, yet could understand perfectly, this was the first language of the witches._

_ "Silas," Kol whispered._

_ "You are nothing more than a shadow of me, a pale imitation. I will rise, and this world will be reminded of what true power is. You believe you can hide your precious little hunter? My forces already move to claim him."_

_ "NO!" Kol roared, his eyes beginning to glow red._

_ A great laugh echoed from the coffin._

_ "You wish to challenge me? So be it, see if you can handle my power boy."_

_ The lid of the coffin flew open, but within it was not a person, but a great abyss of nothing, sucking in all reality around it._

_ Kol attempted to fight it, but he felt himself getting dragged in, nothing he did could stop it._

_ 'This is how I'm going to die' Kol thought, fear entering his heart for the first time, since, since that horrid night when he was human._

_ 'Kol please don't, don't do this!' her voice echoed from the coffin._

_ 'Do it boy! Prove to me you are a man, or I will make you beg for the release of pain!'_

_ 'I'm going to die!'_

_ "NO!" Tatia's voice rang out from all directions, still as powerful as ever._

_ Tatia was standing beside him, pushing him backwards, away from the coffin that would claim his life._

_ "You are stronger than this! You are the greatest of the Originals, mightier than all, you will not die here!" She screamed_

_ At that moment, Jeremy's voice came ringing out of nowhere, and everywhere._

_ "Kol, Kol, are you okay?"_

_ "Jeremy," Kol said to himself_

_ "That's right," Tatia said, "Jeremy, the boy you love, he is waiting for you, your sister is waiting for you, Kol you cannot stop here, not now."_

_ Kol shook his head, and found himself back in the forest of his home._

_ "What?" He looked around and saw that Tatia was still there._

_ "You are not a conjuration of my subconscious."_

_ "No, I am your friend, now you must awaken, things are moving much to quickly for you to stay asleep."_

_ Kol nodded._

_ "Kol, one last thing. The only way to turn someone into a vampire is with blood."_

_ "What?" Kol asked, how could that possibly be important._

_ Before she could answer, Kol awoke in a cold sweat._

* * *

"Hey," Elena said, walking up to Rebekah.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize, back there I realized that I never actually apologized for stabbing you in the back, literally and figuratively."

Rebekah looked at Elena, doing her best to hide her shock.

"And, I forgive you."

"I owe you no apologies," Rebekah spat.

"I know, but all the same, I forgive. You killed me, and honestly, I hated you so much I wanted to find the white oak stake and drive it through your heart. But, while in there, feeding, talking to the other vampires, I learned a few lessons. One of them was, in order to help control your emotions, put yourself in the shoes of the other person, if you can know what they were doing and why, if you can understand, then you really can't be angry at them, because what they were doing made sense. So, I did. And I realized, you weren't killing me, you were saving your family, one just happened to necessitate the other. I would have done the same thing."

"Well well, an actual learning curve, I think I'm starting to like vampire Elena more than human Elena."

"Doppelganger Elena," she corrected, "Kol's right, I was never truly human."

The two stood for a few moments in silence.

"Why are you doing this Elena, reaching out, trying to placate me? Are you planning on having Jeremy stab me with the dagger."

No, honestly, there is no dark hidden motive. I was listening to some stories in there, about the Blood Red Queen," Rebekah looked at Elena with a jolt, "And realized that they sounded pretty familiar, if you look at them from a certain point of view. I want to be friends with you Rebekah, and, I know that we can't just be that, but maybe we can work towards it?"

The first rays of light came through the clouds as Rebekah finally answered.

"Yes, maybe we could."

"Well isn't this a lovely little scene."

Rebekah and Elena turned to find Katherine standing there, with Damon and the hunter, both of them wrapped up in chains.

"What is this?" Rebekah asked, not bothering to hide her fury, she hated Katherine with a vengeance that rivalled that of the gods'.

"This is me delivering a hunter to Kol, and dealing with a pest problem at the same time, so, you want to come?"

* * *

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked as he and Kol got dressed, his boyfriend and been tense ever since he woke up.

"Jeremy, the answer is the same one as the other six times you asked that."

"There hasn't been an answer, you've been avoiding the question all morning. You know, you don't have to act like the big macho warrior for me right?"

Kol sighed, and then reached over to pull Jeremy into a hug.

"I know, but the big macho warrior is who I am, it isn't easy to stop."

"So, what happened?"

It took a few moments for Kol to speak,

"A nightmare."

Katherine walked in The Crossroads with both of her trophies, as well as Elena and Rebekah, who had elected to join them.

"Damon Salvatore," Once person growled as the place went quiet. Cleary Damon was not popular here.

"God Damon, what did you do?" Katherine asked with a slight smirk.

"That matter is up for debate," Kol's voice echoed throughout the club, despite him not yelling.

Kol and Jeremy entered from a door that read staff only.

"Katerina, what is this?"

"A hunter, one you need to protect."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, the Illuminati…"

"So you're involved with them, why am I not surprised, you always did have a habit of sticking you're hand into every cookie jar you could find, now, they need this hunter, why would I protect him."

"Because they want him dead, so that Jeremy's hunter mark will activate, a hunter that their greatest enemy cares for."

"And how, exactly did they found out Jeremy was a potential?"

Kol was suddenly standing right in front of her.

"They would have found out anyway, you know what kind of place Mystic Falls is, they've been watching the place for years."

"The murder of the humans," Kol said quietly, more to himself than anyone.

"Milord," a vampire said, timidly walking forward.

"Yes, what it is?"

"Damon is one of the vampires suspected to have been involved in the destruction of the Wailing Lord's bloodline, surely he should be sent to tribunal."

There were murmurs of assent amongst the others, and not just the vampires.

Before Kol could answer, a scent filled the air, one he couldn't place, one that smelled so…reptilian.

He was not the only one, every vampire and werewolf in the club could smell it.

"I know that smell," Jacob suddenly said, looking towards the entrance.

There was a great pounding sound, as the two bouncers were thrown through the door, and across the room. Both of the laid there, dead, as a dark substance moved through their veins.

"Impossible," Katherine said, "He couldn't have come here already.

Kol immediately thought backt o his dream, and how powerful Silas was inside of it, now he understood how Silas could have reached so far out, he was using a relay and an amplifier, and here it was.

There was a soft hissing sound that reverberated in the souls of all who heard it, as the great snake constricted itself. The beast was larger than an anaconda, yet it possessed fangs dripping with deadly venom, it's pure black scales distorted all light that touched it.

"Jormungandr," Jacob said, and Kol immediately moved to apprehend the beast.

But, there wasn't enough time to stop it from lunged forward, its horrid fangs moving in for the kill.

**So, what do you guys think? Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm Back! And here's the next chapter**

* * *

"What the hell happened!?" Caroline asked as Elena, Jeremy, Katherine, Kol, Rebekah, Damon and some guy she didn't know came barging into the witch house with the guy who shot Jeremy, and nearly killed her, moaning and spasming in pain.

Kol ignored her and turned directly to Ayana,

"Is there anything you can do to save him?"

"I'll try," Ayana looked at the new guy and scowled, "What is he doing here?" she practically snarled.

"This is Jacob, he says he wants to help," Kol said distractedly, he kept glancing from the hunter to Jeremy, however his tone had a sense of finality to it

Still scowling, Ayana turned to Bonnie

"Will you help me?"

"I,I don't know how to do healing spells," Bonnie said ashamedly as if it was a weakness on her part.

"That is not necessary, all you must do is reach out to the witch spirits here, call to them, and then channel their power into me, I will handle the rest," she turned to Kol, "However, I must say, if the stories are true, then it may be im-"

"DON'T SAY IMPOSSIBLE!" Kol screamed with such ferocity, even Rebekah looked scared. His voice almost seemed to exert a force of gravity, pulling everyone towards it, yet also pushing them away. As he yelled, his eyes glowed red, and then for a spilt second, it looked as if lightning shown in them.

"Kol," Ayana whispered, and for the first time in Rebekah's life, she heard fear in the ancient witch's voice, after a few moments, she steeled herself, "We will have words after this."

"Save him."

Kol turned and left, running off into the woods.

"You should all leave," Ayana said, "The spirits are not likely to come with so many vampires present, and you Jeremy, you should prepare yourself."

"Prepare? Prepare for what?" Jeremy asked,

"Go," Ayana said.

Everyone turned to leave, with Jeremy shooting one last look at the two witches, fear obvious in his eyes.

* * *

"What is he supposed to be preparing him for?" Bonnie asked.

Ayana looked like she was about to cry,

"Fate is a cruel thing," she said quietly, she grabbed the hunter's arm, and pointed to the bite marks, "This is not normal poison Bonnie, this comes from the snake Jormungandr, called the Midgard serpent. Summon the spirits, and I will tell you the tale if you wish."

Bonnie nodded, and closed her eyes and began to call out to the witch spirits in the house, praying that would answer.

"There is a species in the world known as familiars, these are rare creatures that bind themselves to witches of great power. The feed off of the power of these witches, and in return, they do the witches' will, and share their knowledge. They are ethereal creatures, but become corporeal when binding themselves to their master. What's more, their life forces are bound together, the familiar can only die if their master does."

"And Loki is immortal."

"Yes, and Jormungandr shared in the fate, what's more, he…changed, he became even deadlier, just like his master, which leads to our predicament, the venom he produces, it's linked to his life force, anyone bitten by it, will die."

Bonnie felt a jolt that signalled the connection.

"It's done, but..if we can't save him, then what's the point of this?"

"Because Kol is holding on by his finger tips, and I fear what will happen if he discovers we did not try everything, and besides, miracles have happened before, let's begin."

Bonnie began channelling the power into Ayana, who began chanting her spell. Through Ayana, Bonnie was connected to the hunter, and she could sense what was truly happening.

The damage was horrible, the venom wasn't just moving toward the heart, it was killing every cell it came into contact with, an immediately Bonnie understood, this was all for show, of being able to say that they tried everything, but he was already dead.

"Ayana, are you, afraid of Kol?"

It took Ayana some time to respond.

"I have suspicions about him, and if I am right, then we all have cause to be afraid of him, but…Kol has had a hard life, in some ways, it has even been harder than Niklaus', I feel sorry for him sometimes, and yes sometimes I am afraid, because, in case you haven't noticed, he's a rather impulsive being, but in truth, no, I do not fear him. Relationships are different when you're immortal, you can rage and hate a being, but the fact of the matter is that they'll be with you for centuries, and living for centuries changes your perspective in and of itself."

"What was he like when he was a child?" Bonnie asked, she had been curious, but she had been afraid to ask.

"It would take a while to answer that," Ayana laughed, "He was always a complicated being. I think curious would be the best term; he was desperate to learn everything about everything, however that had an unfortunate price. He learned of the cruelty of the world long before his time."

Suddenly, the hunter convulsed, and then was quiet.

"What happened?" asked Bonnie frantically, checking for a pulse.

"I've managed to put him in a coma, the venom will be slowed, and he will feel none of the pain. It's the most I was able to do."

"Why is Jeremy turning into a hunter such a bad thing?"

"Because," Ayana said slowly, "He will be a predator, and he will feel the compulsion to hunt his prey."

"Vampires," Bonnie said, everything falling into place, "Damon, Rebekah, Stefan Caroline, Elena…Kol. He's going to want to kill them all."

* * *

Jeremy walked up to Katherine, even after all this time, it still felt weird when he saw her, she was identical to Elena, yet completely different.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Jeremy asked, doing his best not to sound demanding.

Katherine glanced at him, before turning away again,

"What do you want little Gilbert?"

"I just wanted to ask you about how you know Kol, on the way back you seemed like you knew him."

Katherine sighed,

"Follow me little Gilbert, I'll tell you a story."

Katherine started walking into the forest, and Jeremy followed.

After a little while, she began to speak.

"I was human the first time I met him, he introduced himself by grabbing me and shoving me into a tree," Despite the violence of the act, Katherine smiled, as if remembering a fond memory, "He told me the truth of his brothers, what Klaus and Elijah wanted with me."

_"I don't believe you," Katerina said, fear flowing through her voice._

_ "Yes you do," The demon, Kol, said, smiling, "I know you do, because you are an intelligent person. You can see the details people do not want you to see."_

_ He walked around her, like a predator circling its prey._

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ Kol chuckled, "Come now Katerina, I know you have noticed that things are not always…normal, around the lords Elijah and Niklaus. Niklaus walking home with blood all over him far too much, arrogant lords that would challenge the king cower before Elijah. And how can the lady Rebekah afford such clothing and not have any deficit."_

_ "They are a respected family," Katerina said, though there was doubt in her voice, she had indeed been wondering these thing._

_ Suddenly, Kol was standing right in front of her, his eyes dark red, black veins surrounding his eyes._

_ "I am part of that family, and they mean you nothing but harm."_

"Klaus had done something to spite Kol, and I was Kol's revenge. He told me how vampirism worked; he completely prepared me for everything. He put the idea of letting me go into Trevor's head, and then put the rest in motion. After I turned, he used his blood to brand me with the mark of his bloodline, telling anyone who ultimately owes their immortality to him that I was a friend."

_"Momma!" Katerina screamed over the corpse of her mother._

_ Katerina turned to Kol, who looked sick at what he saw._

_ "How do I make him suffer for this?" Katerina spoke, venom dripping in every word._

_ "Survive," Kol said simply._

_ "What, no, surely there is something-"_

_ "No, Katerina, listen to me. None besides the other Originals have ever thwarted him before, every moment you survive reflects badly on him, it will injure his pride, and Niklaus is pride, almost as much as our dear father."_

"He knew what it was like to lose a beloved family member, he helped through that, heightened grief, pain, the want to just end it all."

The two had descended into the caves.

_Katerina walked in the shadows through the streets of Paris, making sure none would see her. As she returned to her borrowed home, she heard the haunting notes of a violin song, a song she knew well._

_ "Kol," she whispered and sure enough, there he was in the living room, the last few notes of the song still echoing through the air._

_ "Hello Kitten," he said, smiling._

_ Katerina glanced at the instrument._

_ "Antonio does know that you have one of his instruments I assume? The family will be most displeased if they discover that one of them is gone."_

_ Kol pulled a look of mock offence_

_ "Of course he knows, I even paid for it."_

"We weren't always travelling together, Kol's wander lust is too great, and he ran too fast, but he always found a way to make our reunions special."

"You two sound like you were lovers," Jeremy said, trying and failing to sound casual.

Katherine laughed.

"No, he was just as gay then as he is now, and he made no secret of it, at least not to me, we were friends. That's one of those things about Kol though, he doesn't try being a monster like Klaus, he doesn't put on a mask of ferocity like Rebekah does, and he doesn't keep it all inside like Elijah. He is who he is, the good and the bad, he isn't ashamed, and he doesn't hide behind it."

Jeremy nodded, that was one of the things that drew him to Kol.

"What happened to him in 1901? When he was daggered. I've asked him, but he always…um…diverted my attention."

"Code for he screwed me senseless and I forgot I presume?"

Jeremy reddened deeply.

"I don't know, the family was in New Orleans at the time, with Klaus and Elijah there, I had to steer clear. The only thing I know is that Mikael showed up. However, I did have a hand in freeing him."

"You did?"

"I'm the one who told Stefan to take the coffins, I knew that at best; they'd be smart enough to realize that all of the Originals would want revenge on him, and at worst they free Elijah, and he'd wake them."

_"I assume I have you to thank for my freedom from limbo?" Kol asked Katherine, finding her leaning against a tree far out in the woods._

_ "Yep," Katherine said, going to hug her old friend. "How was the reunion? I wish I could have seen Klaus' face."_

_ "It was wonderful, we laughed, fed, and broke every bone in the bastard's body, however, there has been a bit of a snag."_

_ "What snag?"_

_ "You remember the story of my mother's death?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Well, I never believed that Mikael had killed her, his lover for her was the only thing greater than his pride, but I never would have imagined…Niklaus killed her. And Ayana preserved her body, and hid it in the last coffin, she's back Kitten." Kol said, looking the closest to vulnerable she'd ever seen him._

"Where are we going?" Jeremy asked, he'd never seen these parts of the cave system before.

"Relax munchkin, I'm taking you somewhere far away to kill you, I want to show you something."

They walked a little bit further, until they came to a dead end room, covered in drawings.

"I found this place the first time I came to Mystic Falls, this is one of the cave rooms the people hid in when the wolves turned," Katherine said, "But that isn't why we're here," She pointed at the far end of the cave "That is."

Jeremy looked and saw it, it was a body, lying at the far end of the cave. He walked up and nearly stumbled back in shock; it was Elena…but, not.

Her clothing was of Nordic style, but not that of the women, but men. She held a sword in her arms. Her muscles were more pronounced that either Katherine's or Elena's, and she had an air of dominance and ferocity that neither of the others had. The strangest thing was that she hadn't decayed at all.

And then it all came back.

"Sleeping Beauty encased in stone."

"Exactly," Katherine said, staring at the body of her progenitor, "Kol did this Jeremy, he shouldn't have been able to, but he did, he broke the laws of magic, all because he lost control."

"What are you saying?" Jeremy asked, having a bad feeling.

"You wanted to know what you're supposed to prepare for, well, no one has ever survived a bite from the midgard serpent, that hunter will die, and you will take his place. With the hunter's mark will come the compulsion to hunt and kill vampires, to kill him."

"I wouldn't," Jeremy said, horrified at the thought, "I would never-"

"Saying you won't hunt them is like saying a vampire would feed on blood, and unlike with vampires, there is no substitute for your compulsion. And, not to mention, Kol hates hunters will an extreme vengeance. I think he's projected his hatred for his father onto all of the hunters."

"I…I"

"You should go to him, with any luck the witch duo will have slowed the venom's spread, and you may have a day or two with him before you two become enemies."

Jeremy ran away, crying the whole way.

* * *

Meanwhile

Elena walked into her house and looked around, she wanted to talk to Jeremy, but he had just disappeared, she turned around to find Damon right behind her, causing her to stagger back.

"We need to talk."

"Can it wait, I'm busy."

"No it can't," Stefan said, appearing behind his brother.

"What the hell made you think you could just run off to New York with Kol and Barbie Klaus?" Damon asked, his tone even more condescending than usual.

"Excuse me?" Elena said, rage boiling up inside of her, "Since when to I have to report my every action to the two of you?"

"Since you tried to go get yourself killed," Damon said, "A phase you apparently haven't gotten over if you're running away with two Originals."

"I went with them to learn how to be a vampire."

"And we couldn't do that because…" Stefan said.

"Because you would try to get me to eat wildlife, Damon would insist I live the wild life and feed on people to my heart's content, and then the two of you would start trying to kill each other, because that is how it always happens! One of you tries to pull me in one direction, the other tries to make me go in the other one, and then the two of you start beating the crap out of each other. It's getting so annoying! And I'm starting to think that you two view me as a piece of property, since you think you can control every aspect of my life!"

The two of them just stared; the hint of apology in their eyes, but Elena wasn't having it.

"You two keep making the exact same mistakes, you fight, you bicker, then you make up, but you keep doing it over and over and over again. You two both meet a girl and fall for her, then you try to take her from each other, you can't let go. But I'm not making the same mistakes, not anymore. I keep looking for someone to hide behind, and that has only lead to people getting hurt, and I can't do it anymore, I can't be responsible for anything else just because I wasn't brave enough to not hide."

"Elena," Stefan whispered, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we're done. No more Delena, or Stelena, just Damon, Stefan, and Elena. We all need to figure out who we are, and to stop repeating this cycle over and over. Because, at the rate we're going, I'm going to wind up just like Katherine, and the two of you will be trying to kill each other until doomsday, I want us to be able to live without all of this.

"So, Stefan, Damon, I rescind your invitation."

The two of them looked at her for a moment, before it dawned on them exactly what she meant. Damon moved to say something, but Stefan grabbed him, and shook his head. The two then walked to the door.

"Oh and Stefan,"

Stefan turned around, no hope in his eyes.

"No more working with Klaus, whatever it was for, it's not important enough to risk getting killed, and working with Klaus gets everyone killed."

"It was a cure," Stefan said quietly, "Immortal's Bane is a cure for vampirism, so that you could be human again, like you wanted."

Elena looked at him for a moment, unwanted longing appearing in her soul, but she steeled herself.

"It would just be another thing to hide behind Stefan, and besides, from what I here, it's locked up with a guy that makes Klaus look like an ill tempered girl scout, so, I think it's best to just to leave it where it is."

He nodded and left, leaving Elena alone in her home.

* * *

"So you're Tyler, funny, you look different than Hayley described." Jacob said, an easy grin on his face.

"Who are you, and how do you know Hayley?" Tyler asked.

"He's one of the people that came back from New York." Caroline said.

"Yes, well, I have a score to settle with the cult of Silas, or Loki depending on who you're talking to, and Kol seems to be leading the charge against him. As for how I know Hayley, we met each other in New York, she's annoyed at you by the way, you told her you lived in a trailer park, and then she finds out that you live in a mansion."

"Who's Hayley?" Caroline asked

* * *

"I knew I'd find you here." Rebekah said, walking up to her brother.

Kol had run to a spot in the trees overlooking the waterfall, it had been his favourite spot as a human."

"Do you remember all the time we spent here?" Kol asked

"Of course, this is where you taught Tatia and I how to swordfight, I can still see the look on the faces of the village boys when two girls bested them." Rebekah chuckled.

She leaned against the tree, and the two stared at the waterfall in a comfortable silence, before Kol finally asked.

"Do you hate me?"

After a few moments, Rebekah responded.

"I did, when I realized that you were the reason that we had become vampires, I hated you, but, then I recognized that in your mind, this was a gift, you honestly thought that you were helping us."

"I was,"

Rebekah actually laughed

"See what I mean?"

There were a few more moments of quiet.

"What's going to happen? When the hunter dies."

"He's not going to die."

"Don't kid yourself Kol, you no as well as I that the venom is untreatable, the best Ayana will be able to do is slow it down, even with Bonnie's aid."

"Well, then, I suppose the same thing that happened to Alexander," Kol said savagely.

Rebekah looked like she'd just been stake.

"I'm sorry," Kol immediately said, "I, I don't why I said that. Actually, yes I do, I'm angry, and I took it out on you," Kol jumped down from the tree and hugged his little sister, "I'm sorry." He repeated.

Rebekah hugged him back, understanding completely.

"To answer your question, he'll feel the urge to kill vampires, that will control his actions, but not his heart, just like…"

"Alexander," Rebekah filled in, "He loved me, yet he still put a dagger through my heart. But the White Oak stake is gone, surely even his hunter instincts will recognize a pointless endeavour."

"The Tree is never truly gone, it is eternal, once destroyed it grows back, again and again, it will return in time. Any way, with every kill he makes, he'll take part of that vampire's power, becoming stronger, faster. And the mark will grow. And his compulsion will only grow stronger, until it consumes every part of his life, until there's nothing left." Kol barely choked out the last words.

"Then go to him, my biggest regret with Alexander is that I never got to say goodbye before he turned, don't cost yourself that."

Kol looked at her, and nodded before running off.

Rebekah thought she saw a tear fly through the air, but that couldn't have been possible, Kol never cried.

* * *

Kol found Jeremy on the edge of the woods, and immediately rushed up to him and hugged him. No words were spoken, they could both tell that the other knew of the change that was going to occur soon.

They went to Kol's place, and in messy web of movement, removed each other's clothes, again there were no words, what they wanted to convey went beyond verbal communication.

They stayed together constantly, never leaving each other's side, wanting to be together until the end.

* * *

Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah met inside Klaus' mansion.

"Are you absolutely certain that he will lose control?" Elijah asked, stoic as always, but the others could see the tension in their oldest brother.

"He's hanging on by the fingertips, I can feel it, he won't make it through this in tact." Rebekah said, trying to be as outwardly calm as Elijah.

"Then we need to make preparations immediately," Klaus said, "We don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

* * *

Luc walked up behind Katherine, who was still staring at Tatia's body.

"It will happen soon won't it, like in the stories?" Katherine said

"Yes, I fear it will."

* * *

"How much longer must we wait?" Perenelle raged

"Do not worry milady, the serpent may have returned to its stone state, but its job is done, the hunter will die, it will just take time."

* * *

"I love you," Jeremy said to Kol, looking right into his dark eyes, getting lost in them, one last time.

"I love you too, always and forever,"

* * *

"Ayana," Bonnie said, looking at the body of the hunter.

Ayana checked his pulse and shook her head.

"He's dead."


End file.
